Hitched to Stitch
by LesterWanted
Summary: Stephanie is a medic in the ARMY. When she is discharged what does she do with her life, and who does she run into that she has "Stitched" up in the past? A strong Stephanie story, not nice to Mrs. Plum or Morelli. Filled with Rangeman, though their stories maybe a little twisted around. TART! Rated M to be sure!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Sorry, it just wouldn't leave me alone!**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 1**

**When it's All Said and Done**

I left the box of uniforms on the bed, and hoisted my duffel over my shoulder. I was done, finally and officially done. I had signed the papers, shook the necessary hands, and saluted for the last official time. The boys that knew I was leaving had showed up as I was finishing up packing and given me hugs. I had heard a lot of "Sorry to see you go Stitch" and "Don't think this means we are any less family". Always with the Ohana and Family jokes in this place.

I guess I should back up a little bit. My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum, nicknamed Stitch, and my days in the ARMY Rangers are done. Yeah, yeah I know what you are thinking a female Ranger? No way... Yes way I was one of the best medics this place had ever seen, second only to the legendary Brown. I was normally sent out with the 2nd best team in the country, as Bobby took care of the "Big Guns" as we liked to call them. But I had been sent out once, and had to patch up Bobby himself and most of his team.

I have had nightmares about that month I spent in the jungle with them. The entire team had missed 3 check in sin a row and my team got sent out to search for them.

_FlashBack_

_When I had_ _shown up at base for breifings, in our little conference room, I was met with the solemn nods from Hal, Ram, Hawk and Dutch. These guys all work for Ranger now. I had heard that Carlos "Ranger" Manoso had officially left the ARMY but was still under contract for these big missions, as well as most of the guys on his staff, including Bobby, Lester, Tank, Hal and Ram. _

_As far as we were told we were doing an S&amp;E (Search and Extraction) with no clue as to if or how badly any one of them was hurt, but I heard the undertone of "don't be surprised if you're packing home bodies." That part hurt more than I wanted to admit, I had always hated death and destruction, which is why I wanted to patch up the men and women who were sacrificing themselves for the good of the country. Even if most of the people in it didn't know them. _

_Yes I had been taught the death and destruction part of this life as well as putting it back together. I had killed more than I wanted to admit, mostly close quarters as I had the body to get myself in places that the boys couldn't. That doesn't mean I'm not one mean ass sniper. Being in the Rangers means you lead the way, including on the ranks board. The nightmares are a pretty present from my many missions, and all the shrinks and time off wasn't helping any. _

_Speaking of fucking time off, that's where I had been before this shit show went down, and let me tell you I wasn't looking forward to digging Ranger's ass out of whatever he had found himself in this time. Most likely a major fire storm._

Snapping out of whatever trance my flashback had put me in I threw my duffel into the back seat of my new truck. A black 2014 Chevy Silverado Crew cab 3/4 ton. I'd had Ram pick me out a truck when I had finally put my old Mustang in the storage garage for the winter. So of course, being the country boy he is, he picked me a jacked up, all the buttons and whirly gigs, truck. Who could blame him, I loved this damn truck.

I was headed home for the 1st time in over 8 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Sorry, it just wouldn't leave me alone!**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 2**

**The Hardest Part is Going Home**

I was headed home for the 1st time in over 8 years, and I wasn't thrilled about it. Just like my mother hadn't been thrilled when I told her I was joining the ARMY, if fact I think she may have gone into shock. My father was just a stoic as ever, For years I had tried to convince myself that he was proud, but as the years went by and I never heard anything, the man worked at a fucking post office for crying out loud you'd think he knew how to write a letter, I told myself it wasn't worth the heart ache to believe that someday I might receive the email that said I have mail or a package. I'd stopped looking in my box a long time ago.

What was the reason for this trip home you may ask, no it was not because of my discharge from the ARMY, it was because I had stopped and checked in that box for one blasted time before I left. I had a letter..

No you saps it was not my father or mother writing me to tell me they loved me and wished I would come home. It was from Ranger, saying that whenever I was done with Fort Benning, I had an interview waiting for me at Rangeman Inc. his new company. Of course Rangeman was in Trenton, NJ not far from where I grew up.

I didn't even have plans to stop at my parents house, I had arranged with Ranger to stay in one of the unfilled apartments while taking all the tests and interviews. So here I was driving through Virginia about 7 hours into my trip. I had no clue where I was, I didn't even care. All I could think about was the last 6 hours and a bed in a quiet apartment in a secure building.

Oh I guess I did forget to mention that Rangeman does security work, residential and commercial, including but not limited to body guarding, skip chasing, gala security and home and business monitoring. What he wanted with me was beyond comprehensible. So I had called the little number on the sensible black stationary and scheduled my interview with Ranger.

Arriving on the address I had punched in before I left Benning, I looked up to see a black glass building looming over my truck. Very classy Ranger was all I thought as I pulled up to the video monitoring system and punched the intercom button, and told the man behind the little black box that I had a pre arranged deal with Ranger to crash here before my interview. I confirmed my name and the gate to the underground parking was raised and I found an open parking space and angled my behemoth into it.

I was handed a key fob by a man rivaling Tank in size but white with his blonde hair in a military style cut, exposing a flaming skull tattoo that I complimented. It is strange to see such a large man blush so bright red. He grabbed my duffel and walked me to the apartment on the 5th floor showing me how to use the fob. I took my bag from the man, whose named I learned was Cal, and thanked him before shutting the door behind me and going in search of a bed.

I found the bedroom down a short hall and saw the same black stationary as the letter sitting on the crisp white pillow

_ I have had Ella stock the kitchen for your arrival, even remembering your sweet tooth. _

_I believe she snuck a piece of chocolate cake in there under my nose. _

_Don't let my men see it, contraband is strictly prohibited. _

_I will see you at 0800 Ms. Plum_

_Ranger_

Well then, I hope there is some real food as well, I am starving! I rushed back out to the kitchen kicking my shoes off as I went and skidded to a halt in front of the fridge. Opening the door I found a casserole portion with some nuking directions and ranger was right there was cake!

I scarfed down the absolutely delicious cake while I was waiting on the casserole. Pulling a bottle of water out, I put the dish on a small tray and took it to the recliner and turned the TV on low. Between Scooby doo and the delicious food I was down for the count and managed to drag myself to the bedroom before collapsing face first on the bed, not even bothering to take my clothes off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys glad for all the favorites and followers! Love the reviews keep them coming!**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 3**

**Ready at Rangeman**

Between Scooby doo and the delicious food I was down for the count and managed to drag myself to the bedroom before collapsing face first on the bed, not even bothering to take my clothes off.

Sometime during the night I had managed to strip down to my sports bra and underwear and crawl under the covers. When my phone alarm went off at 0530, I groggily rolled over and shut it off. Rolling onto my back to stare at the ceiling, I wondered how today would go. When I scheduled the interview with Ranger he said the interview would be this morning, then all the tests following if the core team decided to bring me on. To be honest right now I could care less what happened. I kind of wanted some time off to just hang at the beach and get a tan, something I had not done since I joined the ARMY mind you. I knew this was just my sleep deprivation talking, so I rolled out of bed and hopped in the shower. I had dragged my duffel down the hall behind me so that I had all my shower stuff. So I shaved and buffed and rinsed, god it felt good to be a woman again. By the time I stepped out of the shower I was perfectly pink from the heat and the scrubbing. I threw some mousse into my crazy hair and hoped it would decide to cooperate today of all days.

I pulled out the one suit I had packed. Black, of course it fit right in around here, tight and showed quite a bit of leg, and depending on the shirt would help out what little cleavage I possessed. I threw out a simple white lace t-shirt over a pale blue tank top that would work under the jacket. I decided to forgo on the panty hose and pulled out my only pair of pumps. *sigh* maybe with my new job I could build my meager wardrobe back up to Jersey standards. I took my small make-up bag to the bathroom and decided to go light on the foundation and eye shadow this was after all a security company, I still hadn't figured out what he wanted with me. I threw on about 4 coats of my power mascara and was pleased with my hair, that was curling and waving around my head. I walked back out to the door putting on my black heels as I went and went to find Rangers office on the 4th floor.

When the door opened on the elevator I could feel the office come to a standstill. Awkwardly I made my way towards the bank of high powered offices that overlooked the city, ignoring the hushed whispers and stares. Jesus you would think these guys had never seen a woman. Come to think of it, I'm not seeing another woman, Ranger had mentioned Ella but she sounded more like a housekeep/cook, and an amazing one at that!

I heard someone approach behind me, and a large meaty hand grabbed my upper arm. As I was turning I heard a voice that I recognized say "Ma'am you're not allowed to be on this floor, please let me . . . STITCH! Is that really you!?" Hal wrapped me in his arms and spun me in a circle.

Ok now this is really awkward, everyone is staring and Hal still has my ensnared in his vice grip. As he set me down, I jumped about 10 feet in the air, when I was deafened by a booming voice "Hal, mats tomorrow at 0500! Let Ms. Plum go, so she can get in here for her interview!"

Hal was blushing about 50 shades of red by this point, and whispered a quick 'good luck' as I scurried towards an overly large black man, who I quickly recognized as Tank. Figures, Ranger couldn't even piss without Tank to watch his back! At least not from what I remembered. But that was in the jungle and who wouldn't want Tank at their back. I still had a hard time remembering what all happened in that month we spent in the jungle, my shrink and I were slowly working on digging through what memories I did have and sorting them out so that maybe, I might regain what I had lost.

I followed Tank to a conference room and walked through the door he held open for me. Once inside I immediately recognized everyone sitting at the table. Ranger at the head of course, in corporate black, the seat to his right left open, but was for Tank I had no doubt. To his left was his playboy cousin Lester, still as sexy as ever, and next to Lester was the guy I idled in the ARMY Bobby Brown, best medic the military had ever seen.

I nodded at everyone and sat in the chair Tank had so graciously pulled out for me, Ranger stood up at the head of the table as stared me down, well if I hadn't been slightly nervous before hand, I certainly was now. I slowed my breathing and quieted the butterflies flying rampant in my stomach. Ranger just tossed his head back and laughed, full on laughed, walked over to me and stated "If you want the job, and can pass the tests, it's all yours Stitch."

I stared at him incredulously, then looked to everyone else still sitting at the table with huge grins on their faces. Ranger turned to walk out of the conference room, but I stood and grabbed his arm turning him to face me. "First I need to know what this job is, and what all it entails!" Ranger just shrugged out of my grip and pointed to Bobby. "That there is your man, once you talk to Brown. Have him send you to Tank to start your testing" and he turned once again and walked out. Tank was next out the door, gave me a bump on the shoulder and threw a quick "I better see you in my office" over his shoulder. Then of course was Lester, he swaggered over to me and threw his arm around my shoulder, trying to glance down my shirt. "I for one hope to see a lot more of you around this place Beautiful. We sure could use some light around here" and left me with Bobby. Who I could just feel staring holes into my back!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys glad for all the favorites and followers! Love the reviews keep them coming! Short, but gives some more prodding for your brains lol!**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 4**

**Just What am I Getting Into?**

"I for one hope to see a lot more of you around this place Beautiful. We sure could use some light around here" and left me with Bobby. Who I could just feel staring holes into my back!

I turned around slowly, taking a few deep breaths and went to sit next to Bobby. We sat there staring at each other, before I just couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, so why the hell does Ranger want me working here?" I am the only woman I have seen, and I've only heard of Ella. There's no way I can cook or clean, hell I can't even boil water. And I'm no good at filing or books or taking phone calls..." I could see the smile grow on his handsome features before he burst out laughing! He actually had the balls to laugh at me! I was about ready to hit him when he managed to get himself under enough control to talk to me without laughing.

"Stephanie, there is no way he wants you to do admin or house keeping, and yes you would be only the 2nd woman employed by Rangeman.

We would like you to medic. Due to the nature of our jobs, we often have guys that get hurt on a take down gone wrong, or while they are out working. I am here to patch them up and hold their medical power of attorney. With the work we do and how many guys we have get injured it helps to have a talented medic on staff. I have been the medic here since I got out of my steady contract with the government. However the core team here has decided we need to expand the business, amd Ranger was thinking Atlanta or maybe even both!"

It took me about 3 seconds to process what all he had just said. "Okay so where do I come in?"

Bobby looked at me like I was stupid and went on "We have decided that the core team will be needed at the new office while it is coming up. All of us need to be there to agree on structures and handle employee interviews and training. Just like we did and do here. However in order to do this, I need to find a replacement. That's where you come in Stitch. Your record speaks for itself, and the recommendations Ranger received where more than stellar.."

"Recommendations, I don't remember asking for any recommendations!"

"When Ranger starts searching for candidates, it doesn't matter if you are looking for a job or not, the big guys tend to take notice and recommend whoever they see fit, this time it was you!"

I could only stare at Bobby and attempt to keep my mouth shut. I didn;t know whether to be pissed of or proud, I settled for getting them both under control enough to keep listening to Bobby while he talked.

"Anyways, while we researched candidates to take over my position here, the only one that fit the qualifications and that we all could agree on was you." He sat back in his chair and studied me "You are also the only one who has worked on all 4 of us and done an amazing job."

I guarantee I got the weirdest look on my face because I had no clue what the hell he was talking about. "Bobby I have never worked on any of you, the only time we have even all worked together was the time my team did and S&amp;E in the god forsaken jungle."

He looked at me like I was crazy, until I saw the light bulb go off in his head, "You don't remember it do you? Do you have any memory from that mission Stephanie?"

**AN: Leave me some love, and maybe some ideas! **

**Constructive criticism is helpful too!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys glad for all the favorites and followers! Thank you to everyone that had reviewed! I'm so excited that you are enjoying it.  
**

**To those that think Ranger will be a jerk, he will not be. He and Steph have just had limited exposure to each other. **

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 5**

**What do You Really Know**

"You don't remember it do you? Do you have any memory from that mission Stephanie?"

I couldn't keep it from Bobby, he would know the second he took a look at the book thick file I had brought with me. I placed my hands in my lap, and stared at them, while I admitted, to the 2nd person ever, that I really had no memory of what I knew to be months in the Jungle. "Bobby, I am missing a huge chunk of time from when we rescued you. I remember being told we found you and then I remember getting on the chopper without Dutch or Hawk. I am assuming we lost them. But I cannot for the life of me, no matter how much Dr. Ambrose and I have tried, remember what happened. I still get flashbacks, but it is never of anything I haven't already confirmed is true." By this time I was having a hard time not bawling, I managed to pull myself together enough to sniffle out "Bobby I don't know what to do anymore, and I understand if this in anyway puts me out of contention for the medic position here at Rangeman."

Bobby had put his hand on my shoulder at some point in my little breakdown "Stephanie, we have plenty of guys here who suffer from PTSD or have memory breaks. This in no way disqualifies you, it just means you will need to continue to see someone during your stay here." He sat back in his chair and began to explain that Ranger had not only opened this business for personal gain, but to give the ex military guys somewhere to go that was not rent-a-cop. That it gave them a place surrounded by people like them to confide in and hang out with.

I understood that this place ran with a military like structure and often the men adopted military procedures. The core team, Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester handed out punishments on the mats and with the boring duties such as monitors. I could now see how this place ran with such precision, and I was ready to become a part of it. I had often thought about how I would adapt to being in the real world again. What I would do, where I would go and what crowd I would now hang out with. For all three questions I had drawn a blank. Now I finally had a place I could call home, one where I would be 'just another one of the guys'. At least I hoped they would accept me as one of theirs.

I was drawn out of my inner thoughts by a quick rap on the conference room door. Tank stuck his massive upper body into the room and asked if I was ready to in his words "commence testing" I gave a quick nod of my head and Tank told me to go get changed into workout clothes.

I stood up to follow Tank and Bobby stopped my forward progress with a hand on my arm. "Stephanie, I know we are not close and have not had much experience with each other, but please feel free to come to me if you have any problems, with the guys or your memory. I will do what I can to help."

I gave a mumbled thanks, as I was afraid if I said more the tears that were threatening to fall out would have free reign.

Once I had changed, I met Tank in the gym and he put me through a series of tests, similar to the ones I underwent in the Rangers on a missionly basis. From the smile on Tanks face, if you could even call it a smile, I was passing. It didn't surprise me though, I knew Ranger held his guys to military standard, and I had proved long ago that I could pass just the regular standards let alone the Rangers beefed up version. We used to compare scores in the Rangers, I knew I had Hal's score beat by about 20 points and he got in, so I was pretty sure that, even if the held me to male version of standards here that I could pass with flying colors.

Bobby took me from the gym to his office suite and gave me a simple paper test, he obviously knew I could pass whatever he threw at me. When I was done he gave it a quick once over and told me to go see Ranger and Tank in Rangers office. After receiving the quick directions, I bucked it up the stairs to the 4th floor. Rangers' door was open and I passed through it quickly coming to a stop when I saw Tank leaned over the back of Rangers chair as they both looked at something on screen. I could have swore I saw Tanks hand on Rangers shoulder rubbing small circles into his back with his thumb. I stuttered out a small apology and went to back out of the office when Ranger called to me "Ahh Stephanie just the person I was hoping to see."

He gestured to the chair opposite from his and I quickly sat down in it. Tank moved to close the door and the proceeded to sit beside me. Ranger slid a contract over for me to look at while he was explain job benefits, insurance, 401k and company cars. I just nodded my head, from what I could see Rangeman took very good care of it's employees and I had no doubts that Ranger wouldn't try to slip one by me.

I signed the contract and Tank shook my hand welcoming me to Rangeman before he slipped out the door, more quiet than any man his size had any right to be.

Ranger cleared his throat and brought my attention back to him. "Stephanie, I would like to ask something of you. I ask that you keep what you know about Tank and myself to yourself, while it is common knowledge among my core team, I try to keep it away from the regular staff. I also ask that what you saw in that cave in the jungle also be kept to yourself. I trust that you are an honest person and that I can trust you with our secret?"

**AN: Please review! I love to hear from you guys that are reading and enjoying the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys glad for all the favorites and followers! Thank you to everyone that had reviewed! I'm so excited that you are enjoying it.  
**

**This one's going out to everyone who has reviewed in the last couple of days! Especially Fanfictionstalker, and carrotmusic!**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 6**

**Re-Learning the Secret**

I also ask that what you saw in that cave in the jungle also be kept to yourself. I trust that you are an honest person and that I can trust you with our secret?"

I looked at him curiously, apparently he had not read my filed yet. "Ummm... Ranger we better get Bobby up here to help explain."

Ranger gave me a raised eyebrow, only one, god can everybody do that except for me, but called Bobby up to his office. Bobby walked in the door about a minute later and sat down next to me. He looked at Ranger silently as if waiting for an explanation or maybe doing some form of ESP. Apparently Bobby missed the ESP memo because he was still staring at Ranger when Ranger questioned "Why do you need to help explain to me, why Stephanie is having a hard time comprehending the fact that I have asked her to keep Tank and I's secret?"

Bobby just stared at Ranger, for about 3 seconds before he asked "Have you told her the secret?"

"No but I expressed that she should keep to herself the events we told her about on the mission, including what she saw as a medic in the cave."

You haven't read Stitchs' file yet have you?"

Ranger shook his head no, and bobby sighed and leaned back deeper into his chair. "Stephanie has not been able to recall events happening between hearing they had found us and boarding the chopper. Therefore she has no clue what 'secret' you are talking about Ranger. Did you not get the email that as her boss you needed to read her files?"

Shock registered acroos Rangers face as he looked at me and then back to Bobby. "Does it affect her abilities in the field or with a partner?"

Bobby just rolled his eyes, a very Jersey worthy roll I might add, "My assessment of this was also included in said email. Now if you no longer want to waste my time Boss I have a set of stitches that need to be taken out."

Ranger nodded his head towards the door, while motioning me to stay still. I sat quietly trying to imagine what it was that I would need to keep a secret. Once Bobby had shut the door behind him Ranger once again turned his gaze towards me. He sat forward in his leather chair and steepled his fingers across a dark stained mahogany desk. "Stephanie.." His voice was quiet, "I don't know how to put this, but I still express the need to keep it to yourself. As a future medic in this company, you do need to know about Tank and I's relationship. We're... well we are gay."

He leaned back in the desk, and I sat back in my chair letting this absorb. Suddenly there was this shooting pain in my head as I doubled over onto my knees on the floor. The dots were swimming in front of my face as I stared down onto pristine black carpeting.

_My eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness within the cave. I stood still for a moment to make sure my eyes were fully accustomed to the dark before I stepped further into the cave. I was carrying a bundle of leaves and roots that I had found earlier in the morning while checking the traps. On my back was a backpack full of rabbits and fish that had already been gutted. _

_As I stepped into the large opening about 250 feet in, I noticed the fire was going strong still. then I noticed Tank was missing, my eyes darted around the room. The flame flickering on the walls casting shadows. My eyes fell to the pile of leaves and furs we had amassed the made up one of the beds. This plank usually contained Ranger, but at this moment it held them both. Tank held Ranger in his arms, still unconscious. I could see Tank's mouth moving, talking to Ranger. I slowly walked towards the fire. Tank looked up at me, his eyes shinning with unshed tears. "Why hasn't he woke up yet Stitch? Why?" He pleaded with me for an answer. One that I had no clue of. With Bobby still down with a high fever and fighting an infection, I was handling this alone. _

_I looked at Tank and asked a question I rally didn't want to "Have you two been ... intimate?"_

_Tank nodded, "Are you two clean or do I need to worry about and STD or HIV?"_

_Tank looked taken aback at my question. "We are clean Stitch!" He informed me with force. _

_"Ok I didn't mean it that way, I just needed to know because of the blood." I calmed, my hands up to show I meant no harm. I moved towards them once again and moved the blanket back to check on the wound in Rangers side and chest. My stitches were holding, which was amazing considering the tatters I had to work with, but they were going to leave a nasty scar. From there took his pulse and checked his breathing best I could. Tank held his head in his lap the entire time, mumbling incoherently. "Tank I don't have any answers, his pulse is good, so is his breathing. His stitches look good and amazingly there is no sign of infection. I'm hoping his mind is just letting his body catch up. Now let me look at your leg."_

_As a maneuvered around the pair, I heard Lester, Hal and Ram return from his scout/hunting trip. I heard a thud, but did not look up from Tanks leg, which had virtually been shattered in the blast. After re-wrapping his leg and making sure he informed me of any pain or numbness, I turned to the guys._

_I saw they each had a string of birds and there was a large hog between them. I walked over and sat on the log next to Ram, bumping his shoulder. He handed me a bird and I pulled out my skinning knife. As I plucked feathers and gutted the medium sized bird I thought back to before this whole mission went up in flames._

I awoke to someone slapping my face and calling my name "Stitch, come on Stitch. There she is, come on back now Stitch."

I sat up and saw I was no longer on the floor in Rangers office and had been carried to Bobby's office. "What happened Stitch?" Bobby questioned as soon as I was focused.

"I remembered..."

**AN: Keep the reviews coming, the more I get the faster I write guys! Hope you enjoyed this newest twist in our favorite characters!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Sorry guys, the boyfriend just came home from his hitch in ND! Took sometime to ourselves!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 7**

**Moving Forward**

"I remembered..."

"Bobby I remember!" I couldn't help but be excited, I had just regained part of what I had been missing for over 2 years!

"Woah, slow down Stitch. What exactly do you remember? Do I need to get in contact with the Rangeman Psychiatrist?"

I guess I was bubbling in all the excitement and was talking a little to fast for the guys to comprehend. "I think we need to schedule a meeting so that I can get to know him, as I get the feeling that being here is going to be good for my memory! As far as what I remembered, I was reliving a time in the cave. When I first found out that Ranger and Tank were together. You were still out with the fever and infection, and Lester, Ram and Hal came back from hunting."

"That's great Stitch! I'm amazed that it came back loud and clear, most times these flashbacks come in hazy and distorted. I would like to sit in on you sessions with Dr. Haques if that would be alright. Just so that I can get a feel for where you are at and what I need to look for, and do when you're having these flashbacks." Bobby seemed just as excited with this progression as I was.

Ranger and Tank were off to the side listening intently but not offering more than their silent support. I turned to them "I want you both to know that I will keep your secret within our core team, and other medical professionals if the need arises. I thank you both for this opportunity, and look forward to getting to know you both! Please let me know if there is anything I can do for either of you."

"Stitch, thank you. As for what you can do for us we would like to get you through your partner rotations and then settle you with a final partner. Rotations should take about 6 weeks. Hal has already volunteered for the first rotation, I know you guys worked together frequently and I hope he can get you settled in and up to speed quickly. Your apartment comes with your contract but you are also welcome to look at apartments outside of Rangeman and Rangeman will pay your rent, utilities and gas up to $1250 a month. Let us know if you have any questions that the guys can't answer. Our doors are for the most part open. Come see me or Tank sometime tomorrow, we have a couple more questions and a possible job we need done."

With that They turned and walked out, it was like watching two reflections in a mirror, they were so in tune with the others body and mind that they made perfect partner, in the field, and I am going to assume in the bedroom. With that thought bouncing around in my brain, I turned to Bobby and asked where I could find Hal.

I bounced out of the stairwell and went in search of Hals' cubicle. I found him with paperwork spread out all over his desk, I snuck up on his and leaned in over his shoulder and whispered in his ear "Boo" He jumped about 3 feet in the air and whipped around, letting his chair crash to the floor.

"Damn it Stitch, you are still the only one I know who can do that. Even the boss man, you can feel his power coming at you. What do you need sweetness?"

"Ranger says you are first in my partner rotation and that you're gonna show the ropes and get me up to speed. So where do we start?"

"Well I suggest we take this paper explosion and head the conference room so we have more space. Let's go get you an account set up on our mainframe and grab a laptop from Gutierez. He is our resident hacker and electronic extraordinaire. He claims the 3rd floor as his own personal workspace, well half of it anyways. The rest is storage. His half is all our servers and electronics. He keeps this place up and running as well as managing the installs for security."

Hal introduced me to Hector calling me Stitch, I guess my ARMY nickname is going to stick around with me for quite awhile. Hector took a double take when he saw me, I am guessing over the fact that I am Rangemans first rangewoman. He gave me my account specifics and told me I could change the password on my first log in or by coming to him at any time.

We walked back up the steps to the control room floor. Hal held to door open for me to walk through, as I bounced out the door I came in contact with a solid wall of muscle, as I looked up to find out who I had just ran into I felt myself being drawn into the silvery blue eyes, of the man who had grabbed me around the waist to keep me from falling. I felt a buzzing at the base of my neck, I drew myself out of his gaze and found myself staring at the unmistakable face of Ram.

**AN: Little shorter, but a good place to end! Hope everyone is having a happy new years! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: It's back! Thanks for all your reviews, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it. I'm loving writing it for you guys!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 8**

**Finding Someone or NOT**

I felt a buzzing at the base of my neck, I drew myself out of his gaze and found myself staring at the unmistakable face of Ram.

As he let me go, I rubbed the base of my neck where the buzzing was. I had worked with Ram on several occasions, but not since the FUBAR mission in the jungle. This buzzing was entirely new to me as well. I had never felt it before. I was happy to see Ram and mentioned that we would need to catch up over lunch sometime. He just shrugged, welcomed me to the team and took off in the direction he had been going before I had collided with him. The buzzing continued until he had left the room.

He seemed a little cold in comparison to when we used to work with each other. But it could have just been the years since we had last seen each other, or maybe something that happened on the mission that I had not yet remembered.

I turned to Hal and motioned him to lead the way. While following Hal to the conference room, where I had first met with the core team for my interview, I reflected on the strangeness of the buzzing at the base of my neck when I was in contact with and close to Ram. By the time we had reached the conference room I still hadn't been able to pinpoint an exact reason for the feeling. I put it to the back of my mind in order to better be able to follow along with Hal while he started detailing part of my job. Rangeman ran one of the most successful Bond Enforcement Agencies on the East coast, maybe in the country, and that the work we did behind the scenes in searches and surveillance allowed for that to remain true.

Hal explained that as a medic, searches would not normally be part of my repertoire, but for the sake of training Ranger wanted me run through everything, so that I would have knowledge of them if the need ever arose. We sat down and Hal had me pull up the search engine and briefly outlined how to run them, telling me he would make sure we covered this again tomorrow when we had actual searches to run, not repeats. For now he had already printed out the search and necessary other documents. Now it was our job to compile the knowledge of the FTA in a way that would help us find where he frequented so that we would be able to increase the chances of a successful capture where no one got hurt in the process. It took us a few extra searches and some back channels that may have been slightly illegal, but we found that he liked to frequent and Bar called Purge every Saturday night.

Hal had told me that in this case we would run surveillance on him on a Saturday night until the opportunity presented itself to snatch him from Purge. He also mentioned that most of these times, while they ended up waiting around 4 hours, the skips were normally intoxicated enough that the struggle was minimal. My brain was running at full speed already so when a thought hit me broadside I was momentarily stunned. I was hit with a thought of how to increase skip capture and lower man time spent. Or at least I thought I had. I would wait till my meeting with Ranger this evening to talk to him. So I stored this little tidbit away for future use. Hal and I continued to work on several more searches, pinpointing homes, places the frequented, and girlfriends if they had any. The girlfriend information was usually pulled from Rangeman informants on the street and took some phone calls.

I could see myself getting into, yet still hating this part of the job. I liked the challenge and puzzle of it, but my ass was asleep, my neck was killing me from leaning over the table, and I might be permanently cross eyed from looking at a million and one papers. Hal looked like he was suffering the same conditions, and gave me a look of understanding before stating "Ranger normally switches us around on rotations so we are not stuck doing this or monitors too often. We all get the same amount of time in each rotation. Makes it more even. However we all love the takedowns, and in order to do a takedown we need to do the research. After having Tank look over these and approving a takedown location and approach, we will get to take them all down. That's the best part."

I couldn't help but laugh, his smile was contagious and he looked like a kid in a candy store. Hal had been our resident explosive expert when we were in the ARMY together and I remember that look well. It was his "I'm gonna fuck shit up" look. Normally the look worn when he realized his skill set was going to be utilized to the full extent.

I couldn't help but clutch my head, as pain once again washed over me.

_I looked at Hal and saw his "fuck shit up" look, as he realized we were gonna need his explosion skills. He loved what he did and he was the best at it. Sure he was amzing with a gun and damn good in hand to hand combat, we all were, but his ammunitions training was on a skill none of us would ever master. We had nick named him Pyro for a reason_.

I sat back up, and looked directly into the worried eyes of Hal. I told him I was ok, that I was just having a memory resurface that I had forgotten long ago. I mentioned the problems I was having with my memories and what so far had happened when they came back.

He put his hand on my shoulder and told me that he would be there if I ever needed to talk. That he, himself had had problems remembering particularly traumatic times from his past, and had seen the same shrink that I would be and he still saw him from time to time.

I was touched by his admission and offer, I was so glad I was fitting in here just like I had dared to hope. I gave him a quick hug and looked into his eyes "Thanks Pyro" The look of joy on his face was a smile unmatched by any I had seen so far.

**AN: Do you guys want me to continue with these short little snippets of chapters and quick updates, or take longer to write and give you a more lengthy chapter? Please let me know! Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys, things might get a little more spread out here, trying to find a new place! I'll update when I can! Thanks guys!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 9**

**Talking to Ranger**

I gave him a quick hug and looked into his eyes "Thanks Pyro" The look of joy on his face was a smile unmatched by any I had seen so far.

By the time Hal and I were done in the conference room, it was time to run to Rangers office for that chat. l hurried across the floor to the bank of offices again. I knocked and heard a gruff "Enter" within. I pushed open his door and moved to the chair opposite of him. I waited silently for him to finish whatever he was messing with on his computer. As I waited I ran my idea through my mind again trying to organize my thoughts and how I would present them to make things make sense to him like they did for me.

Ranger cleared his throat bringing me back from my inner dialog. I looked up him and waited for him to start talking.

"Stitch I have a proposition for you. We have never had a female on the team before, and that kept a few options of bringing down skips off the table. Except in a very few instances. However, now that you are officially part of the team, you have opened up those options. Which is what I would like to talk to you about. We have hired females in the past short term for what we classify as distractions. However without permanently bringing them on to the team, we could not offer the amount of money and the insurance that we felt they needed. With you as a permanent member of our staff we are able to offer you these things. A distraction would require you to go into a public place, mostly bars, and draw the skip outside so that we could apprehend him. This would drastically reduce the chance of a civilian getting hurt and the man hours we put into surveillance in wait time alone. Rangeman aquires 15% of the bond, and would offer you 5% of said bond upon a successful distraction, in addition to your normal hourly wage and insurance benefits. In a distraction we would have a man behind the bar to fix you virgin drinks, two men minimum at each exit and a few men inside. You would also wear a wire so that we could hear your conversation and make sure things were going as to the plan. Rangeman would also supply you with a credit card for all distraction related purchases, clothing, accessories, makeup, etc. You would also be allowed to keep the items for future use if possible."

I stared at Ranger in shock, not only had he just described exactly what I had in my head, but he had just spoke more words in a single time frame than I had ever heard out of him before.

I think I was speechless for to long because Ranger looked at me concerened "Stitch, is that alright, I didn't want to assume. Is it too much? Do you not want to do it?"

"No Ranger not at all sorry, I was just a little shocked is all. I had the same thought today while I working with Hal and he mentioned sitting outside the bard for hours on end. And yes it probably is too much, but I guess it is fairly close to what you would offer any of the guys who brought in skips?"

Ranger shrugged first then added "It's not the same deal. The women we used before got the 5% like you will. But not the other added benefits. So would you be willing to try a couple to get the feel for them on a case by case basis and then we will reevaluate in a few months?"

"I don't need a case by case trial run. I have done similar things for the ARMY before, granted on a much larger scale. But none the less I have participated and been very successful. I know distractions work and I will do anything I can to help out around here. So when do normal apprehensions turn into a distraction?"

Ranger thought for a few moments then seemed to gather himself "These normally happen when we have had a hard time getting the skip alone or they live in a higher risk area for take downs to go wrong. Take for example we had a skip who was always around his friends, never really gave us a chance to apprehend him without making a scene. We had gotten a tip from his ex-girlfriend that he had officially come out of the closet. So we slutted Lester up and sent him in for him. Poor skip never knew what hit him. Poor Lester never heard the end of it. Worked like a charm though. That is when we tried bringing in females on a consultant basis, it has never worked quite as well though. We think it may partially be because the bait, excuse the term, needs to feel secure in her team, and the females from the outside didn't have the team mentality I think we need for these to be successful" Ranger sat back in his chair "Steph we have a skip whose apprehension period is coming to a close. I think we need to try a distraction. He has a group of guys he frequents bars with, only leaves without them when he leaves with a female. Would you be willing to do a distraction tomorrow night?"

I nodded my head, "Just so long as I can meet my team tomorrow morning and we can go over the plan, and I will need that card you mentioned for some shopping. I definitely don't own any slut gear anymore!"

Ranger shook his head at me as he told me the meeting would be directly after morning meeting at 7am. I told him I would be present and I headed down to my apartment with the laptop Hector had loaned out to me. I was going apartment shopping.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys, things might get a little more spread out here, trying to find a new place! I'll update when I can! Thanks guys!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 10  
**

**Acceptance and Apartments  
**

I was going apartment shopping.

I sat with my back against the headboard with a water bottle and a granola bar on the nightstand. I had done all the math with my newly acquired salary and was now searching for apartments in the area. Rangeman sat on Haywood, my parents house on Roosevelt in the Chambersburg section of Trenton, I wanted to stay away from my parents but close to Rangeman. I found 4 apartments I really liked and noted the contact names and numbers for them all.

With that part of my night done I finished off the granola bar and my water bottle before tossing them in the trash and turning off all the lights. I crawled between the covers, which was more of a pour after all the physical testing I had done today. I tossed briefly before finding a comfortable spot, I was almost asleep when there was a horrendous knocking on my door. I jerked out of bed and ran to the door. throwing it open I saw Lester, Bobby, Hal and Cal waiting on the other side with stunned looks on their faces. I looked down and remembered I was in a sports bra and spandex. Oh well, they were the ones who knocked. Shaking himself out of his stupor Lester grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I was now staring at a very yummy ass, framed in a tight set of cargos. "Lester Santos, what the hell are you doing?" I shrieked at him, he ignored me and continued walking. I knew trying to get him to put me down was worthless so I just sat there patiently, waiting to find out what was so important.

Arriving in the gym, Lester walked us to the locker rooms, and deposited me on my ass in the middle of the shower floor. Bobby picked up a 5 gallon bucket and threw the contents at me! I was screaming at him by this point, and realized I was surrounded by most of Rangeman. I recognized a few faces, Manny, Bo, Binkie, Junior, Vince, Woody, Zero and Zip. I would have smiled, but Bobby and Lester will still drowning me in honey as I squealed and tried, unsuccessfully, to get away. I was slipping on the honey coated shower floor and went down in a honey smothered heap. I lay there thinking this couldn't get any worse and I have no idea how i was going to get this shit out of my hair, when the rest of them up-ended 1lb bags of powdered sugar on me. They all laughed and shouted 'Welcome to Rangeman Stitch' before Zip turned the cold water on me! They turned and walked out, leaving me sitting in the cold shower.

I laughed in spite of myself. I just got hazed! They were accepting me into their circle. Well the ones who showed up anyways. I had no idea how many people worked at Rangeman but there were quite a few faces mixed in that I didn't recognize. Noticeably missing was Ram, There was twinge in my chest and I felt rejected. I turned the water to warm in an effort to melt the honey, powdered sugar mixture off my body. When I felt like I was clean enough to get to my room and finish, I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked quickly to the stairwell and ran into someone who was just coming out. I felt the buzz in my neck and didn't need to look up to know who it was. Ram ground out "I see you let someone else get you in the shower Princess" and pushed past me. I put my head down and ran to my apartment. How could he assume such things, what happened between us? I knew the answer to that was hidden in my memories. I pushed my door opened and noticed my phone was blinking at me. I unlocked the screen and opened my new text message.

_Hal: Try Dawn dish soap. Ella keeps a big bottle beneath the sinks to refill the little ones._

I smiled at Hals thoughtfulness. He may have been a part of it but he had helped me out because I knew I had nothing that would have worked. I grabbed the dish soap from where Hal had said it would be a trudged to the shower.

An hour later I was finally back in bed and comfortable. I turned my alarm off for the morning. I would work out whenever I woke up.

When I stretched out the next morning, the sun was shining through the window. My phone told me it was just before 9, early but still considered sleeping in, in my books anyways. I jumped in the shower again using regular shampoo and conditioned this time. Thank god that all the sticky sweet mixture came out. I made myself a reminded to thank Hal.

I ran some mouse and gel through my hair and then scrunched it into a low slung messy bun. The bun thing was a holdover from the ARMY, it was easy and comfortable, especially now that I didn't need it to be a perfect ballerina bun. I threw on some tight jeans, a blank cami and a dark purple lace tank top over my Victorias Secret Bombshell push-up bra. I sat down to pull on socks and my new Nike Shox. I made sure to throw my key fob in my little purse and double checked to make sure I had my truck keys and my wallet. Heading up to the main floor I smiled at all the guys and stopped in to say hi to the ones I knew that were on duty today. I stopped in with Ranger and collected the card so that I could go distraction shopping.

"Stitch, surveillance shows he likes his girls in skimpy and slutty. Are you sure you're up to this?"

I rolled my eyes and threw back a "Just wait till tonight Ranger, you'll see how up to this I am!" I took the elevator down to my truck, and gunned her out of the garage. I had been away from Treton for along time but the streets hadn't changed, sure there were new stores and more places but the mall was still in the same place. I just hoped they had upgraded their stores!

I found a parking space very close to Macy's front doors and I thanked my lucky parking karma. I started with jeans, grabbing several pairs of Silvers and then threw a ton of different colored camis in the cart, moving on to shirts and more tank tops. I made sure to grab more workout clothes, and more socks. If I didn't find anything else I knew I would be back here for a dress and shoes.

I ran to payless shoes and grabbed a couple more pairs of Shox and some black combat boots for work. Grabbing a few pairs of good workout socks, i walked to the counter and paid. The ARMY had cut my shopping time in half at the very least. I knew I would be back once i got my own place to do some more extensive shopping and to fill my closets. But I was on a mission. I took the bags out to the truck and put them in the back seat. It was now lunch time and I went to the food court in search of food. I had a vast array of food to choose from but went with Panda Express and got Mongolian Beef and Sweet Fire chicken with noodles. I had water to drink and sat down at a table to eat my food. While I was eating I called and set up meetings with the real estate agents at the condos. I set them all up before 5 so that I still had plenty of time to get ready for tonight's distraction.

Finishing my Panda I threw the trash away and set the tray on top. Deciding to peruse the mall in look of a great distraction dress. I was window shopping when I found it. It was perfect. Black lace on top of red satin low cut, barely there back and very short. This would be perfect! I went inside the store, Leather and Lace, and asked the sweet old lady if she had the dress in a size , she pulled out a carbon copy of the dress in the window. I took it to the dressing room and fell in love with it! I went back out to look at shoes and other accessories I may need.

While I was perusing her store, she came over and pulled out a pair of sky high red heels, a pair of Fuck Me Pumps if I ever saw them. She had pulled out a size 6 a perfect fit, and then led me over to the jewelry counter. WE talked while we looked at jewelry and I learned her name was Betty and she had needed something to do when her husband died a couple years ago. She had always wanted to be in fashion and now she was. I told her what I did and that I would be here in the future for more outfits. She pulled a gorgeous set of rhinestone drop earrings out that had a matching choker, with a drop centerpiece that would fall deliciously between my breasts. I told Betty that I would take the set and she looked at me and said "Silly girl we are not done yet, you need lingerie. My stuff is better than Victorias Secret for this type of dress!" She brought out what I would need in my sizes and wrapped it all up for me. I paid with Rangers company card and walked out of the store headed for my truck. I hung the dress bag up on the 'oh shit' handle and took off for my first appointment.

The first apartment was okay, nothing special, simple design and a good place, about 15 minutes from the office. I told the agent I would think about it. The second apartment was a no. 20 minutes from the office, in a bad area of town. I was scared to leave my truck out front. The inside was horrendous, it smelled like it had been firebombed more than once. I told the agent thanks but no thanks and drove like a bat out of hell to the third appointment.

It was a very pretty place, needed a passcode to get into the garage and the lobby before using your key fob and personal passcode to get into your apartment. The inside was immaculate, granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances, lots of space in the living room, washer and dryer behind a closet door. The bedroom did it in though, well more accurately the closet. It had a walk in closet with lots of racks and shelves, it even had a space for me to put a small gun closet/safe. I walked into the attached bathroom to find a jacuzzi soaking tub and separate stand up shower with no less than 4 heads and a shower massager. I was sold, totally and completely. When Anne the real estate agent was going through the amenaties and benefits, I saw the gym and pool that we all shared plus a large courtyard and common area. But the biggest selling point for me was that it was secured by Rangeman. No wonder the pass codes and key fobs seemed familiar. It was available to move in now, and I told Anne that it was sold. I stepped out into the hall way to cancel my 4th appointment.

I now had my own place, a gorgeous place, only 10 minutes from work. I signed all the necessary paperwork and lease agreements. Anne stopped at the office on our way out and we assigned me a passcode and they were able to, after a brief call to Hector, take my Rangeman key fob and put my apartment onto it as well. I walked out of the apartments on cloud 9!

I would need to go furniture shopping tomorrow and move myself in. But that was a task better served tomorrow. I stopped at my old time favorite sub and pizza shop Pino's and sat at the counter while I waited for my meatball sub and tiramisu. I heard the door behind me jingle, and heard someone move next to me to sit down.

"Well, hello gorgeous. I don't believe I've seen you before." No it couldn't be... Joe Morelli.

**AN: Hey guys, this ones longer! Hope you like it! Reviews please! **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys, things might get a little more spread out here, trying to find a new place! I'll update when I can! Thanks guys!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 11  
**

**Jesus, It's Joe**

"Well, hello gorgeous. I don't believe I've seen you before." No it couldn't be... Joe Morelli.

I groaned internally wanting to thunk my head on the bar in front of me. But then I had to laugh, he didn't recognize me. I was still laughing when I turned towards him.

"Guess that's too bad now isn't it Joe?" The look on his face was incredible. I heard cameras clicking away in the background so I'm sure I could get a copy.

"Cupcake, is that really you. I didn't recognize you, you look good, damn good." His eyes roamed my body as he said this. I may have had romps with Morelli in the past but he was giving me the creeps now.

Joe used to be every girls wet dream, hell I could see where he still could be. From what I could tell he was about 6' of lean, hard, Italian muscle. There was a small scar over his eyebrow that wasn't there before I left. He had developed his half smirk to a panty dropping level. One that he was trying to use on me, but I was not falling for it. I fell for the underdeveloped when he was a senior and I was a sophomore in high school and ended up letting him talk me out of my virginity behind the Eclair case of the Tasty Pastry. I found out the next day that he had signed his papers for the NAVY and taken off early that morning. I was livid, I hated men, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to torture him first. He came back when the summer after I graduated and I promptly hit him with my Grandpa Sandors Buick. I only broke his leg that night, but I should have thrown "Big Blue in reverse and ran him over again, hell maybe three of four times would have done the trick. Needless to say I felt better and Joe steered clear of me long enough for me to leave town for boot camp. That had been the last I had thought of Joe Morrelli until now.

Now that asshole was sitting in front of me, trying to get my attention and all I could feel was the hurt and the rejection that his leaving did to me. As soon as the waitress put my food in front of me, I stood up and walked away from Joe. I had paid when I ordered, so I didn't bother with anything else. I was almost to my truck when Joe caught up to me. I unlocked my door and put my to go bag on the floor board.

"When did you get back in town Cupcake, do you have a place to stay?" Joe had that damn look in his eye again.

"First off, get your hands off me Joe. Second, I just rented my own place and thirdly, leave me the hell alone. I was done with you when I ran you over that summer. Stay out of my way Joe or I will make that broken leg look like a love tap, and remember I drive a truck now!"

I hopped in my truck and moved the bag to the passenger seat. I drove back to Rangeman, after making sure Joe wasn't following me.

Pulling into the garage I hopped out and questioned how I was going to get all the bags back to my 5th floor apartment without multiple trips. I stood and stared at my full back seat until i heard the stairwell door open. Cal popped his head out "Stitch, need some help with some bags?"

"How did you know, Cal?" I was honestly curious now.

"Ranger happened to be standing behind the monitor guys when you pulled in and stood looking at your backseat. Told me to come help you! So here I am, at your service M'Lady." He bowed as he said this, and I couldn't help the giggle that burst out of my throat. I loaded Cal with bags and grabbed my dress, shoes accessories, and my bag from Pino's. Cal sniffed the air like a bloodhound "Awwwww man, you got Pino's and didn't bring me none?" He pouted out hi lower lip and gave me the puppy dog eyes. How did he know that I can't resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Cal, aren't you my next partner in rotation?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Oh good Lord, don't not call me Ma'am. Stephanie, Steph, Stitch, anything but Ma'am. Makes me feel old." Call nodded sheepishly, "Next week Pino's is on me for lunch one day! But only if you promise to show me the best digs in town!"

Cal nodded his head and pushed his key fob for the 4th floor. After pausing in the hallway to let me fob my door open, he set the bags on the my couch and gave me a quick one armed hug before reminding me that we were meeting downstairs at 9. I had met my team that morning, and was glad to see plenty of familiar faces that I had performed with in the ARMY and felt secure with them watching my back. Intermixed were a few new faces, but ones that I had recognized from my "induction."

I felt confident, now it was time to dig into my own personal piece of heaven. It had been years, and I was about to dive head first into the delicious sub sandwich Pino calls his meatball sub. I sunk my teeth into the lightly toasted bun, through to the delicious marinara sauce and the incredibly juicy meatball. There was sauce falling all over and I could tell I was moaning and there was going to be no stopping it. I finished the sandwich before I realized it and put my tiramisu in the fridge until later. I got the feeling I might need it after tonight.

I headed to the bathroom will all my gathered beautification supplies and headed to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower, and let my Jersey girl out. I lathered, rinsed, shaved, and buffed. Then got out and rolled my hair into rollers. While waiting for those to set I did more buffing, some plucking and lathering with lotion (my favorite shimmery body lotion that I hardly ever got to wear). I pulled on a bra and spandex and started putting away all my clothes and shopping trip items. I plucked tags and folded, organized and made sure not to get too spread out, I would after all be moving out shortly.

By now it was about time to start getting ready. I headed to the bathroom again with my replenished make-up kit. I pulled my best smoky eye, dark, thick, long lashes framing my clear blue eyes. I pulled the rollers out and sprayed enough hairspray to kill a moose in my hair. I was happy with how my hair turned out, big bold curls accented by plenty of teasing. I applied some shimmery pale pink nail polish to my fingers and toes and walked back out into the living room and switched into the lingerie set that Betty had pulled for me. She was right, it was absolutely perfect. Jumped my meager B's up to a C in no time, the straps would fit perfectly in the almost useless sleeves, while still having a dip almost designed perfectly for this dress. I looked at the tag on the underwear and saw

_Laces_

_by Betty _

Oh she's good, I would most definitely be back. I knew the tag on the dress and shoes would read the same. they were too perfect of a match not to have come from the same designer.

I slinked into the almost obscenely tight dress and almost failed to get the tiny strap, that sat just below my shoulder blades, together. It was after all the only thing holding the back of this dress together. The dress was backless to the top of my ass. I would have to be careful of the motions I made. At 8:55 I slipped on my shoes, slapped on some deep red lipstick and double checked my make up before picking up my shoes and walking to the elevator. I put the FMPs on in the elevator and threw a little more sway into my hips than usual. I knocked on the door to the conference room. The result was just as I had hoped and more.

**AN: Leave me some love! Pwease!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hope you guys are all enjoying as you read! Especially those of you who I don't hear from!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 12  
**

**Gotta Get Focused  
**

I knocked on the door to the conference room. The result was just as I had hoped and more.

I stood leaned against the conference room door as I looked around the room. Mouths were open and eyes were glazed over, there may have even been some drool.

"What to you guys think?"

Babe. Bombshell. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Hot. Sexy. Fuck Me.

These all came out. I recognized Ranger voice as the Babe, and Lester as the beautiful, but other than that it was a mass of names.

I was pleased with results this dress had garnered. I held my hand out and Tank snapped out of it long enough to hand me a small mic. I turned away and stuffed it down into my bra, making sure that it could not be seen. "Testing... 1 2 3."

"Loud and clear Stitch."

Ranger gave us all a quick run down of the skip Alex Garner, 6'1'', blonde hair, blue eyes 210lbs. Missed his court date for multiple felony charges, including carrying concealed without a permit, domestic abuse and rape charges. Real great guy.

I started to focus my mind, channeling my inner Jersey girl so that I could flirt and bring this guy out.

Lester had sidled over to me at some point and was now towering over me with his forearm leaned against the door frame above me. "Damn, you're Beautiful. Wanna go home with me tonight? I'll make it worth your while, I can guarantee it" he breathed in my ear.

"Santos, shit, down shut the fuck up, and pay attention. I need your head in this." Ranger barked.

Thank god for Ranger. Not the Lester wasn't a sexy beast, and he was probably a god in bed too. But I didn't need that, it was my second day here. I did NOT need to be sleeping with one of my bosses. Ranger and I had ran and re-ran the situations, plans and exit strategies that morning so I felt confident. I turned to walk out of the conference room and heard Ranger yell "Focus shit heads, get your damn mind out of the gutters. She is one of ours and we need to protect her. She is doing this for us, now we need to have her back just in case something bad happens to her in there tonight."

I moved to the empty conference room next door, it was quiet and dark. The perfect place to focus, I heard the door creak open and someone large step into the space with me. I opened my eyes to find a Tank sized shadow in the doorway. "You ok Little Girl?" I could hear the concern in his voice as he walked towards me.

"Yeah Big Guy, just getting my focus on. which is extremely hard to do in a room full of testosterone induced guys panting over you." Tank walked over and put his large hands on my shoulders and started rubbing. I bent forward and let him continue the impromptu massage, moaning every now and again when he hit a particularly sweet spot.

Soon the door to the conference room shot open so hard it bounced off the wall and almost hit the intruder in the face. It was Ranger and all the guys behind him. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Tank?" Ranger boomed.

I stuck my head out around Tank and glared at Ranger. "He was being a good friend and helping me relax, which I couldn't do with all of you panting over me. What did you think was happening Ranger?"

"Babe... It. It sounded like.. It sounded a little more obscene than a massage. Your mic is still on, we all heard."

"What were you thinking he was in here fucking my brains out? Or maybe leading me into an orgasm or two? Ranger you should know better than to think he would put me in that sort of position." I shook my head at Ranger in disgust as much as embarrassment as I walked out to the elevator to take to the garage. I leaned against the cool wall beside the stairwell door and played with the dangling pendant. I couldn't believe Ranger, his tone when he busted into the conference room clearly gave away what he thought we might be doing. But oh well, whatever is was needed to be resolved with Tank and Ranger. Right now I needed to focus... For the 3rd time tonight.

I had been so deep in focus, when the stairwell door opened, I jumped and put my hand over the pendant and my wildly beating heart. I followed Ranger and Tank to the Black Explorer and hopped into the back. As we pulled out of the garage Ranger spoke to me over his shoulder as he drove "Babe, I'm sorry for that. I heard those noises and knew Tank had left to check on you. I couldn't stop it." As he said this he reached his hand out for Tanks massive one and held it on the console. "Please know that I do not, under any circumstances, think that either of you would do that to me. But some of the comments made in the room got under my skin. I won't let it happen again. Please forgive me Steph?"

"You're forgiven Ranger, but answer me this. Why do you keep calling me Babe?"

"I'm not really sure, it just came out and kinda stuck in my brain. More personal than Stitch too, and I don't like remembering all the times you had to Stitch me up in the jungle."

We were quiet until we reached the club, Vibrations. The outside was black, but accented by blue lights going up the sides. I could hear the music pumping on the inside, and feel it vibrating the Explorer.

"Well, I guess I know why the call it Vibrations!" I laughed, releasing the tension that had been building on the silent ride over. I gave the guys about 5 minutes to get set up while I checked my make-up in the rearview mirror and adjusted the girls. I slipped my heels back on and stepped out of the Explorer. I passed by Cal at the door who gave me a wink and a quick "Go get 'em Tiger!"

I winked back, and opened the door to the club.

**AN: Well another one done! Leave me some loves!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hope you guys are all enjoying as you read! Especially those of you who I don't hear from!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 13  
**

**Distractions**

I winked back, and opened the door to the club. The bass assaulted my ears and thrummed through my body. As I walked to the bar I perused the crowd for Alex. Not seeing him among the dancers and people at tables, I continued on to the bar, leaning over the end to get Hals attention and the scan the faces at the bar. Sure enough Alex was down at the other end of the bar with a group of his friends. He seemed to be searching the bar for something, or maybe someone.

Hal was still busy at the bar so I walked down to Alex's end of the bar and squeezed between him and another patron. Brushing against him as I leaned over the bar, once again trying to get Hal's attention. Hal was still busy making drinks so I made a big show of acting neglected. I gave a huff and turned around leaning against the bar.

"Bit busy tonight ain't it Sweetness?" Oh god sweetness? Really?

"Yeah and I just want to forget about this awful day and hook up with somebody."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"My Mom taught me never to talk to strangers" I giggled. Hal had showed up and I ordered a Long Island Ice Tea. I knew from experience this was an easy drink to fake. I swirled the straw around with my tongue before taking a short sip.

"Names Alex Gardner"

"Stella Martin" I purred as I ran my hand down his arm.

"There now we aren't strangers anymore. Now what happened today Sweetness?"

"Caught my boyfriend with my sister. Came home early and his car was in the drive. I walked into the house and heard moaning, I know about his extensive porn collection no matter what he might have thought. So I thought I would sneak in on him and surprise him and get some good hot and sweaty sex. Nope turned out he was getting hot and sweaty with my sister. He had the nerve to turn around and ask if I wanted to join them!" I took a long drag of my plain sweet tea that Hal had delivered.

"Wow, what an ass. Who could resist a sexy little thing like yourself? I bet your sister isn't half as good as you are either." He leaned in real close and brushed my hair back over my shoulder to whisper in my ear "You've got lips that I just know would look perfect wrapped around a cock."

I shuddered at the thought, but managed to cover it with what I hoped was a look of lust. "What do you say we get out of here and I can show you just how good they look."

He threw back the rest of his drink and threw enough cash to cover both our drinks and a tip on the bar before nodding to his friends. He proceeded to lead me out of the bar. I knew from experience this was actually the best place to be. It didn't look like you were in on it, if he was leading you out.

I was glad this was going quickly, the music was so loud it was giving me a headache, he threw open the door and started leading me to where I assumed his car was. I was starting to get worried when I heard the unmistakeable voice of Tank booming "Rangeman Bond Enforcement, you're in violation of your bond. Let the lady go and put your hands behind your back NOW!"

I looked shocked and started backing away, keeping up the facade that I had no part of this.

"Sweetness, just go back in the bar and find somebody else. I'll catch up with you later." He had a creepy look on his face as he said this. I had no doubt that I might have turned into one of his victims tonight.

I shivered and turned to head to the Explorer by the club door, I walked around the opposite side and got in the back seat. Ranger turned to look at me "You ok Babe?"

"Yeah I just need a hot shower, that guy gave me the creeps!Do we need to wait around on anyone else or can you take me back to Rangeman?"

"Rangeman it is M'lady!" He started driving us out of the lot as I giggled at his antics. He seemed to know I needed a lighter mood.

I hopped out when we arrived at Rangeman and walked straight to the elevator, telling Ranger I would see him tomorrow sometime. Using my fob to get me to the 4th floor I pulled my heels off and walked down the hall barefoot when the door opened. I fobbed my door open and tossed my shoes on the couch, and peeled of the dress and lingerie as I walked towards the bathroom.

I felt dirty, the way he had talked to me just made me feel used. I knew this feeling well from other distractions in the ARMY and knew it was often solved by a long hot shower. So that is where I was headed.

I scrubbed what felt like the first layer of skin off and I looked like a lobster by the time I was out. Oh what I wouldn't give for that jacuzzi tub right about now. But that would just have to wait. I dressed in a sports bra and spandex, my usual sleep gear when I was in the ARMY and now hear. I padded to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge to find a lone piece of cherry cheesecake with a note on the plastic wrap.

_Ranger told me about the distraction tonight dear. _

_Just thought you could use a pick me up at the end of the night! _

_Enjoy, Ella_

This woman was a fucking saint. I don't know what I would do without her when I moved out to my own apartment. I grabbed the plate and hopped on the counter eating until the slice was gone. Ella was a goddess, I felt 100x better now. I rinsed my plate and left it in the sink, walking to the bedroom and crawling under the covers. Tomorrow I needed to talk to Ranger about my new apartment, then maybe do some shopping before my week started all over on Monday.

**AN: Sorry it's late guys! Something happened when I was about halfway done and it got wiped off the computer!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hope you guys are all enjoying as you read! Especially those of you who I don't hear from!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 14  
**

**Flashbacks**

Tomorrow I needed to talk to Ranger about my new apartment, then maybe do some shopping before my week started all over on Monday.

**Ram POV**

I sat in my apartment on 4 and took a long pull off the bottle in my hand. Why was I in my apartment on a Saturday night alone getting drunk you ask? My boss has the woman of my dreams slutted up and coercing a skip out of a bar using her feminine wiles. I couldn't watch that. Hell I could barely talk to the woman anymore.

We used to be great friends, always hanging out before and after missions. Hell we grew even closer on that FUBAR'd mission out of Columbia. We grew into more than I had ever hoped. I knew Steph was the woman of my dreams when I first saw her. She was running the track outside the base in her sports bra and spandex. I admired her body for sure, but her confidence blew me away. I knew plenty of women with a body like that who still hated how they looked. Steph wasn't a twig my any means, but I never did like my women skin and bones anyways. I liked a little more to hold onto and snuggle with at night. Yes I am a snuggler, get over it.

I took another swig of my beer and let myself fall into the past.

_Flashback_

_I followed her around the track watching that sexy little ass bounce and sway before me, that was reason enough to keep running. I had to be the luckiest man on the planet right now. We did about another 3 miles before she called it quits and walked to the bench to grab her tank top, towel and water bottle. It was just luck that mine happened to be on the same bench. I collapsed on the bench and mopped the towel over my face. _

_Unfortunately I had a briefing in 25 minutes and needed to get cleaned up, or I would have tried talking to her. I jogged back to the barracks and took a quick shower and got dressed. I followed the numbers to the conference room and what a pleasant but shocking surprise. There she was, wait why the fuck was she in our briefing room. _

_"Nice of you to join us Ramsey, now we can get started." Our CO launched into our objectives and let us know, that under no circumstances was this going to be easy. We would need to be stealthy and that Plum may need to run a distraction to help us with this objective. I now knew that her last name was Plum and I understood why she would be going on this mission with us. Over the next week I grew to know her as Stitch the medic and Steph the woman. She was great, always there when one of us needed patching up or a good laugh. Patched Hal up when he took a round to the leg after her distraction. Lord knows Hal wasn't needed any pain killers when she stitched him up wearing that outfit. Her boobs almost falling out she bent over him and dug the bullet out and patched him up, getting his blood all over her in the process. She had gotten our man not 5 minutes ago and now she was fixing up one of our best, even if he has a tendency to pass out. Which he hadn't that time, I guess those tits were a great distraction once again. She was a great Ranger, I never second guessed her again._

_We worked on several missions over the years, growing closer as friends. We often decompressed together, hitting the beach was her favorite. Whether we ran until we couldn't move or just sat there and watched the waves roll in. I had only spent 3 missions without her in the course of 3 years and we were always there for each other during decompression._

_But then came Columbia, that had to have been the most fucked up situation I had ever been in. Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby had been sent out a month before we were called in. By this time I had been working for Rangeman part time for about a year. I took a plane with Hal we met Hawk at the airport in the middle of the fucking night. At that point we knew it was bad. Hawk was the best tracker the Rangers had ever seen, a Shoshone Indian that man could track a fox through and artic blizzard I swear. He ran a tracking school and worked with the police in Nevada. _

_We were called directly to the conference room, yet another bad sign. When we got there Steph and Dutch where already waiting. I looked around the room, yup those guys got themselves into trouble. 2nd Best medic, 2nd best sniper (myself), best damn tracker ever, a stealth specialist and planner, and the best explosives expert the ARMY had to offer. _

_The gave a short brief, then shipped us out and gave us the longer brief and plans in the air to Columbia. WE were given their last know location, and it was up to Hawk to find them, what we would find they couldn't tell us. But we were running under the assumption that that had been captured and were probably being tortured. They dropped us under the cover of night as close to the LKL as possible. Hawk immediately picked up a trail once we reached the LKL , that's just how good he was. Following Hawk for days he finally led us to a compound. We could hear screaming, we immediately turned to Hal. He outlined us a plan, we needed to bust the guys out. He turned to Stitch and asked how good of a medic pack they sent her with. She rolled her eyes and said "You know I always pack my own, and I tripled it this time, I just had a feeling. So go ahead and blow them outta there, I can clean up some flesh wounds." We all smiled at her optimism.  
_

_Unfortunately it wasn't just a few flesh wounds. We lost Dutch in the fire fight and had to drag Tank, Bobby and Ranger. Lester had to lean heavily on Steph as we made our way back into the jungle. Hawk made us hobble slowly through the woods for days until he was sure we were lost. I asked why we needed to be lost one day while we were there. "We have been compromised, in order for them not to find us, we need to not know where we are." In a weird way, he made sense, but then again he normally did. _

_Steph spent days in the cave working on Bobby, Tank and Ranger. While she did we started gathering leaves and bark to sleep on and setting traps for food. Hawk even made us crudely made spears. Told us not to use bullets unless absolutely necessary. She patched us up when she came out and confirmed what Hawk had told me. We were compromised, there was know way around it. _

_Over the next week we killed animals and gathered for food and more bedding. Bobby had developed a severe fever and Ranger was still unconscious. Steph said it was more likely a coma and his mind shut his body down in order to heal. Over those days I would always bring Steph food and water. I was there when she lost it and cried into my shoulder over how insane this whole thing was. I was there when we found the hot springs. She had immediately tested the water for temperature and pulled a pH strip. Waiting briefly she whooped and started stripping. She waded own into the large pool, turning to ask me if I was joining. _

_I couldn't speak, she was naked, she wanted me to join. I could see how dark hr eyes had gotten as I stripped, I could see it written plainly on her face. There in that god forsaken jungle under the most intense of circumstances, we came together. We were bathed in the warmth from the hot springs as we made love. I had grown to love her over the last 3 years, even if my mind didn't know it my heart sure did._

I stood up and tossed my now empty beer can into the garbage and stripped down before walking down the short hall to my bedroom. I fell into a fitful sleep and dreamed of Stephanie, as I usually did.

**AN: I needed some Ram time. I was getting a feeling you guys needed some too! **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hope you guys are all enjoying as you read! Especially those of you who I don't hear from!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 15  
**

**Reality**

I fell into a fitful sleep and dreamed of Stephanie, as I usually did.

I awoke from a very erotic dream of Stephanie. My thick cock was hard and throbbing between my legs, making a tent in the sheets that I had managed to wrap around myself during the night. I looked to me left and saw the clock read 5:30AM. I rubbed my hands over my face as I slid out of bed.

The dream was still fresh in my mind as I made my way to the shower. Stephanie's soft body moving against my own. This time we were in a tub, but the warm water brought back all those memories from the hot spring. Before I knew it I was fisting my cock desperate for some release.

My morning had changed drastically since she showed up, when she did she brought all those feelings and memories, the ones I had stuffed in a little box in the back of my mind, to the surface. She broke my heart when we got back to the states after that mission. She went back to acting the way we had before. Friends but nothing more. She was still the warm and generous person I had grown to love, but it wasn't the same. I came home and threw myself into my work. My capture rate was up 15% and I was taking on more surveillance shifts. I still went out with the guys on occasion but for the most part I became a bitter hermit. I was ok during the day, I could forget about it. But the dreams haunted me, reminded me of what would never be.

Then she had showed up here, and she had started to consume my thoughts once again. I spent most of my night like I had last night. Drowning in my memories of her. It was making me bitter, whenever I saw he I put my foot in my mouth before I could get my mind clear. She still brought up those feelings of rejection and hurt, and I tended to lash out.

By the time I was done with my mental rant, I was dressed and headed to the gym. It scared me sometimes how auto pilot I had become. Knowing my mind wasn't finished running circles in my head I hopped on the treadmill. It was the one machine you can get on and go and just forget about everything. I set a pace and got into my normal run and just let my mind wander.

I had been nothing but an ass since Stephanie had arrived. I knew she was here when she came in for her interview. I could feel the strange tick on the back of my neck that I always get whenever she is near. l rubbed at the back of my neck in an attempt, that I knew wouldn't work, to make it stop. The ticking quickened as I heard her walk closer, my whole body was tense as she passed by my cubicle, it was like shocks at this point. My inner voice was screaming **OURS! Claim her back, she's ours. Make her see!** I just barely managed to reign him in.

My inner monster, we were two different people. Most times we clashed, I let him take over when I was in the ARMY or on missions and take downs. He was deadly, he was the detachment that being one of the best snipers this country has ever seen required. He was a killer, and I hated him. I did everything I could to keep us separate and to keep him hidden away in his cage. But Stephanie brought us together that day at the hot springs. For once we had agreed on something, we had a common goal, to keep her safe and protected and love her.

Then she walked away from us without a backwards glance and he wanted to chase her down and show her who she belonged to. It took me a few years of therapy and almost nonstop missions for me to get him back into the cage for any length of time. But no matter what I did he always reigned over my nights. Nightmares that would make most men want to curl up and die, my monster went back to where he had been the happiest, killing, maiming, torturing. My nights were filled with agony and I woke often covered in cold sweat and screaming myself hoarse.

Until Stephanie came back, then my nightmares took a different turn. Now instead of doing the torturing, Stephanie was. She was dancing through my dreams torturing me with her body. The body I had made love to and memorized. The body I just wanted to hold close once again, to feel her skin against mine.

God Damnit, now I was having a problem running with the problem in my shorts. Dead bodies, dead puppies and kittens, grandad in a speedo. Ah that one always works.

I felt more than heard someone next to me. I heard the machine turn on and looked over to find Stephanie starting her run. I nodded at her and then decided I needed a pep talk before I was going to have a successful talk with her. But I need to get her alone, in a place where we could talk uninterrupted. Then maybe we could get to the bottom of this. My monster decided he was going to give me the pep talk.** Alright dick head, you better get your shit together. I know it hurt when she did that, but I am sure there is a logical fucking explanation. Someone like her doesn't just use people and leave them, that's not who she is. So take her out to lunch, sit down with her and catch up. We haven't seen her in years bro. Today, we need to fix this issue! NOW!**

He always was good at pulling my head out of my ass.. I turned to Steph and cleared my throat catching her attention. "Umm, Steph. Do you want to catch lunch later today so we can catch up. I know we started back off on the wrong foot and I'd just like the chance to start over and talk."

She just gave me a smile, "Well, I'm shopping for my new apartment today..." I saw the rejection about to happen, so I jumped in.

"I could help, I know all the places, and my sisters even say I'm the best bag carrier!" I sing-songed. She laughed at this, a sound that gave me hope.

"Yeah, of course you can come. I'd love to catch up Ram. Meet me in the garage at 9?"

"For sure, your truck or mine?" I was fishing to see if she had gotten the truck that I had designed for her years ago.

"My shit, my truck! But you're buying lunch so bring your wallet big boy!" With that I might have almost tripped. So I shut my machine off, gave her a wink and went about my workout. Looking forward to 9am, I quit my workout earlier than normal and headed to my apartment to shower again. It was 8:45 when I hopped out of the shower. I had shaved and used my Bath and Body Works Noir soap. Yeah yeah, I get shit about the girly BBW stuff all the time, but fuck it smells good and they have a whole guys line. It was summer in Jersey so I threw on extra of my Old Spice deodorant. I dressed in my favorite pair of faded worn in Ariat jeans, a white tshirt and a pair of work boots. I used the Noir body spray and grabbed my mirrored aviators. I grabbed my wallet off the counter as I walked out the door, and made sure I had my keys.

**AN: Sorry it's been a little bit guys! But here ya go! Leave me some loves please...**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you all! So glad you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 16  
**

**Shopping it Out  
**

I grabbed my wallet off the counter as I walked out the door, and made sure I had my keys.

I pounded down the steps to the garage and threw the door open. Laughing out loud when I saw the truck Stephanie was heading towards. It was almost identical to mine, big black, lifted truck. I bet she looked sexy as hell in the drivers seat. I caught up with Steph and hauled myself into the passenger seat, content to let her drive her truck. We were silent on the way to the furniture store. But I couldn't keep the questions down anymore and asked about her new apartment.

I was proud of her for picking the high end apartment complex Rangeman was contracted for security on. Even if her reasoning was not because of the security. She had grabbed the measurements on the apartment and a list of things she needed and wanted. I had hopes that this would be a quick shopping trip.

That was until Stephanie started flopping down on the beds... I full out belly laughed when she looked at me indignantly, I had been tapping my foot in impatience, and explained that she needed to try them all out. After about 10 beds I grew tired of standing there with my thumb up my ass like some idiot, so I started flopping down with her. It was so great to see her smile like this, even if the salespeople were looking at us like we were crazy. This was the smile I craved to see on all those decompression vacations. It was the next to last bed before she laid down and sighed before relaxing into it. I had to admit this was really nice, I might need one for my house!

She made note of what bed it was before we headed off to find a "sleigh bed" whatever in the hell that was. She immediately ran to a dark mahogany bed set and began to fondly run her hands over it. I took the list from her and wrote it down as well.

For the next 2 hours I ran around the store with her picking out various things, from closet organizers to book shelves and dressers. All in the same dark mahogany color scheme. I almost choked on my own tongue when the cashier rang it all up. Stephanie merely rolled her eyes at me before passing over her black American Express card. She set up delivery to the apartment for the next weekend, before turning to me and sweetly asking "You think we could gather up some of the guys and make it a day. You know like the old times. Pizza, beer, maybe a poker night or something?"

"I'm sure I could twist a few arms" I mocked. She rolled her eyes before punching me in the shoulder.

We jumped into the truck and headed to Bed, Bath and Beyond. WE talked and joked about old times on the way back, totally skipping over the Columbia mission. Walking into BB&amp;B Steph grabbed a cart, and after seeing how much she bought at the furniture store, I followed suit. Which I was glad I did, she unfolded the list and then folded it again, revealing an entire new list! I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped "How many lists you got hidden in there Steph?"

"Oh you know just the necessities, you did volunteer for this. You not up for it Ram?" She had a devilish grin on her face again, and to be honest it kind of scared me.

"I can handle it, just wondering how your gonna keep up!" With that she rolled her eyes and took of for the beddings. I just wheeled my cart behind her, and once again stole the list. We fondled on pillows and petted on sheets, once again receiver weird looks from the sales staff. Seriously, I mean you work at a store like this and don't think people are gonna test the stuff?

Turned out I needed the extra cart, Stephanie loaded them both down with bedding and towels, and other stuff like soap dispensers and lamps, pantry organizers and a fruit bowl. I couldn't wait to help her get this all put in the apartment next weekend. It was going to look great, dark and sleek with that little touch of crazy that could only be described as Stephanie.

I was loaded down as I dragged the majority of her bags out to her truck and shoved them in the back seat. By this time it was pushing 1:30 and I was starving. Stephanie sat in the drivers seat going over her lists as I checked my phone and texted my oldest brother Junior. I was caught up in a text her had sent me when this god awful rumbling sounded through the truck. I looked at Stephanie in shock, her eyes open wide and hands over her stomach. I full on belly laughed at that, she soon joined in and we were crying by the end of it. My side hurt as I wiped my eyes and choked out "Guess we better feed that thing before it eats someone. Have you tried the Sushi Bar yet, they have great Korean BBQ bowls!"

She looked at me skeptically before nodding and asking for directions. I told her to park across the street in the Brewery parking lot, as the Sushi Bars parking lot was tiny and normally packed. I had made the decision to pack my big truck in there once and would never do it again. We walked in and were directed up the stairs to the balcony. It was a great day to sit by the giant windows and look out over the river. We each got a water and ordered the BBQ beef bowl.

We talked about little things like our childhoods and growing up. I told her I was from a large family, what it was like growing up with 5 brothers, and all the trouble we found. She told me about growing up with her older sister Saint Valerie and the trouble she got into all by herself. Our bowls arrived and we dug in, Stephanie letting out her trade mark moan at how delicious it was. We continued to talk about growing up in the midst of stuffing our faces, she told me about trying to fly and I told her about flipping the four wheeler. We each had a hospital visit, even though hers was just her Grandma and Grandpa Mazur in a quiet scene. My whole family drug me into the ER kicking and screaming about not needing it. I couldn't help but noticed she almost never talked about her mother.

Before we knew it we had finished our bowls. My inner monster was just itching to ask the most important questions. So I finally gave in and let him have at it.

"Stephanie, what happened to us?"

She looked at me shocked and confused. "What do you mean Ram, I.. I don't understand?"

My hands clenched on the table "I'm talking about Columbia, we were so close, hell I was in love. What the hell happened when we returned stateside Steph? You acted like I was nothing more than a friend, not the lovers we had came to be in that damn jungle." I was trying to keep my voice down, and I thanked God we were in a smaller alcove, kind of secluded from everyone.

Her face became a mask of pain and recognition as she grabbed her head and screamed. That was only seconds before she crashed to the floor, and everything turned into slow motion.

**AN: There's some more. It seems easier to write from his point of view. Next chapter will probably be a combination of the two. Leave me some loves!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you all! So glad you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.  
**

**For those of you curious about Stephanie's memories being painful and her passing out, its not the memories that are painful and awful. But them coming back all at once hurts. The sudden jolt of all these images just being to much for her brain to process at once and it shuts down her body in an attempt to better sort everything out.**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 17  
**

**Remembrance  
**

Her face became a mask of pain and recognition as she grabbed her head and screamed. That was only seconds before she crashed to the floor, and everything turned into slow motion.

**SPOV**

His hands were clenched on the table and he was struggling to keep his voice down "I'm talking about Columbia, we were so close, hell I was in love. What the hell happened when we returned stateside Steph? You acted like I was nothing more than a friend, not the lovers we had came to be in that damn jungle." I was confused for a second, before the images assaulted my brain. I clenched my hands against my skull trying to help the pain as the images flashed behind my closed eyelids. I could hear someone screaming at this point, but all I could do was press my hands against my skull and cry as the darkness over came the images.

I was floating in the sea of darkness, I could hear people talking in the background. Bobby's voice telling Ram about my memory loss, Ranger and Tank talking to what could only be my doctors about why I was still unconscious. The doctor telling them I was now considered in a coma. That from my medical history that my brain was trying to remember everything and shut my body down so that it could focus. There was an almost constant pressure on my hand. What I came to guess as a rather large hand running their thumb over the backside of my hand.

Between conversations my brain would show me things that happened in Columbia, finding the guys, busting them out, dragging Lester through the forest behind Ran carrying Bobby, finding out we were compromised, breaking down to Ram about my frustrations over Bobby and Ranger not waking up. Finding the hot springs, and making love to Ram for the first time. No not Ram his first name was Roper. Roper Jacob Ramsey. I fell in love with Roper, I watched it, I felt it. I knew now why my neck tingled, why it was tingling. He was here Roper was here holding my hand waiting for me. I tried to struggle to come out of the darkness. But I couldn't, it wouldn't let me.

I lay there, surrounded by darkness, listening to people coming and going, but Roper was almost always there, always holding my hand, his thumb constantly moving across the back of my hand, always talking to me. I had no concept of time, I could count the times Ram didn't talk to me and his thumb didn't move, but that didn't help.

I would get random scenes from Columbia, Bobby's fever breaking, Ranger waking up. The very awkward time finding Ranger and Tank together at the hot springs. Not sure that I could ever look at them the same way. I saw every moment between Roper and I, I felt my heart break knowing how much time we had missed, how much we could have been. I understood the anger now, I had rejected him and his advances because I could not remember that we had been in love.

I remembered hunting and gathering for food, setting fish traps and snares. I now remembered the months we were in the jungle waiting for Tank and Ranger to heal enough to move out on our own. We knew calling for help would only bring death with the mole in our system. I remembered gathering fruits and some roots that morning for energy, we were getting out. We had finally decided that we needed an extraction, that we had been gone for to long. We needed to get home and doing it ourselves was not going to be an option.

I had ate as I was going, picking at the luscious purple fruit that I had found that morning. It was delicious and before I knew it I had eaten all I had found that morning. I had returned to camp quickly, knowing that we were going to leave under the cover of darkness. Arriving back at the camp Ranger called in our extraction and told them the coordinates of where we were headed. The walk through the jungle was hazy, like I couldn't focus. Like my brain couldn't decipher what I was seeing. The next thing I could clearly remember was the firefight that happened as we were boarding the chopper.

Putting it all together, the only thing I could come up with was the fruit, it had been the only thing that changed in the entire time I had been there. It must have been poisonous, not enough to be fatal but enough to scramble my brain.

I could hear Roper talking to me again. Telling me how much he needed me, how much he wanted to share with me. I once again struggled to the surface, feeling like I was swimming in inky black oil. I struggled with consciousness, I could feel it. I could see the light behind my closed lips, and Roper being ever aware of everything that was me, knew I was close.

"Come on Steph, I can see you struggling, come back to me baby. Fight for me honey, you're almost there."

I was gripping his hand, and he yelled for Bobby and my doctor.

The first time my eyes opened it burned, the light was so fucking bright. But I kept forcing myself to blink, I could hear Bobby storm into the room. Suddenly it was darker. No, no, no, no! I fought to open my eyes and saw that Bobby had just turned the lights off to allow me to open my eyes without the pain of the stark white contrast to the time I had spent in the blackness.

I squeezed Roper's hand again and struggled to keep blinking. I could tell they had me on a ventilator, I could feel the air being forced into my lungs, it hurt, it sucked, and I ripped my hand from Ropers and started trying to pull it out. It hurt, the tube in my throat felt to big and the air being forced into my now working lungs was horrible.

Bobby yelled out for the doctor again while Roper grabbed my hands and spoke to me, telling me they would get it out as soon as they could, to just try to breath with the machine. I calmed at his words, my eyes finally staying open long enough to focus on his face.

He was pale and had dark bags under his eyes, it was easy to tell he had not been sleeping well. He was skinnier, his face gaunt and tight over his cheekbones, his stubble was long and his hair a mess. First things first he needed a damn shower. Shit I could only imagine how I looked.

I wondered how long I had been out. I looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping we still had the ESP I knew we had developed in the jungle.

He didn't let me down when he looked down at our joined hands and whispered "2 weeks."

**AN: Hope this clears some things up!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you all! So glad you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 18  
**

**Dying Inside  
**

Her face became a mask of pain and recognition as she grabbed her head and screamed. That was only seconds before she crashed to the floor, and everything turned into slow motion.

**RPOV**

I fell to the ground next to her, screaming for someone to call 911. I called Bobby on my cellphone and gave him our location and told him we had an emergency. I could hear him pounding down the steps as I hung up and tried to get her to wake up.

Time had no meaning as I waited and watched as Bobby came bursting through the doors and I vaguely heard the sirens in the back ground. I was on total auto pilot as I watched everything happening in front of me. Once they had her on the stretcher I sat back against the bench seat and pulled my knees up. I put my head in my hands and dropped them to the tops of my knees. I felt like a little kid again, no control over the world around me, and that honestly scared me.

Lester managed to get me up and moving out the door, Bobby was already in the ambulance with Stephanie and Hal was there to take my vehicle back to Rangeman. I heard Lester ask Hal to grab my hospital bag for me. One I knew would hold 3 pairs of clothes, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, shaving cream and a razor.

I was so confused. What happened? Why did she pass out? Why was she screaming? All questions that hopefully Bobby and her doctor would be able to answer for me.

I could only pray to god at this point, something I had not done in quite some time. My momma wouldn't be sending me her goodie boxes if she knew how long it had been since I had dropped to my knees or bent my head in prayer.

But right now nothing else made sense. I dropped my elbows to me knees and put my hands together. My head automatic in its response to drop to the tops of my hands and close my eyes. It may have been awhile since I had prayed but I hadn't forgotten how. I murmured what probably sounded like senseless nonsense until Lester screeched into the St. Francis entrance. I hopped out of the SUV and left Lester to find a place to park. I managed to hold it t a brisk walk into the waiting room searching for Bobby. It wasn't hard to find him, sitting next to Ranger and Tank. They all had solemn look on their faces. Bobby motioned to the open seat next to him.

"Whats wrong with her Bobby, I don't know what happened. We were just talking and them boom she was screaming and holding her head. Writhing on the ground before she went still." Bobby scrubbed his hands over his face and hair before letting out a big sigh.

"What the fuck happened Bob?" I managed to ground out, my hands were clenched by my side in an effort not to strangle the first thing that moved.

"From what I could gather in the ambulance, she is in a coma right now Ram." He left it at that and I sat down hard in the chair next to Bobby.

We waited for what seemed like hours for any kind of word on Stephanie. By the time the doctor came out, Hal and Lester had joined me with my duffel bag. Bobby and Ranger had talked to the doctor, since they were her medical power of attorney and her medic. They came back and said we would be allowed 2 at a time in there for now. I stood up to go and Bobby came with.

Walking down the hall I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, I knew she was physically fine, but no knowing what was going on in her head or her body was killing me right now. I needed to hear her voice, to hear her say she was going to be all right. when w came to the door, I stopped and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. I almost fell to my knees looking at all the tubes they already had hooked up to her. Wires and tubes everywhere, she wasn';t gonna like that when she woke up.

I walked beside her bed and collapsed into the chair next to her right side before carefully grabbing her hand. I heard Bobby clear his throat and I looked his was looking at me with a pained expression on his face "What did you happen to be talking about with her before this happened Ram?"

I ground my teeth "If you must know, I was just getting to ask her what happened between us. You remember how close we were in Columbia, hell I thought we were in love.

"You need to know something about Steph man. She don't remember most of the Columbia mission. She used to just remember finding us and then getting out but no in between. Which used to be ok, because she wasn't with any of us and it didn't used to affect her. But now, with being around the guys who were on the mission she has started to remember things. The rushing of memories to her brain causes her pain and sometimes to black out. Which happened in Rangers office on the first day she was here, and then she has a slight headache while working with Hal and remembering a little bit." He stopped and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Considering what you were talking about I'm gonna guess her brain shut down her body in order to better sort through and place all the memories she got assaulted by. We will know more when the doc comes out, but until then man, I'm just groping in the dark."

I sat back hard in my seat, she didn't even remember. Oh what a dick I had been. She had an honest reason to treat me the way she did, she had no clue what happened on that mission. It was a total blank to her, no wonder she went back to treating me like a really good friend, that's all she could remember of us.

Days passed, I never left her side, the nurses learned to just work around me. I ate in that chair, slept in that chair and waited in that chair. The guys managed to force feed me and beat a couple showers into me. But my monster was insistent, my life was in the bed in front of me and I could do nothing but watch her brain waves as they danced across the screen. It took days but I could now notice the differences, she was always listening to us, her brain activity increased when were talking out loud in the room. So I started to tell her about us in Columbia and about what I had been doing since I saw her last. Hell I made up stories about princess' and wonder woman just to have an excuse to talk out loud.

I was dying inside watching her lay there motionless.

**AN: Sorry it's been awhile guys :(**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Wondering how you guys like it so far. Don't hesitate to let me know where you guys would like to see it go!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 19  
**

**Visitors  
**

I was dying inside watching her lay there motionless.

I had no idea how long I had been siting in this chair by now. I had watched to comings and goings of the nurses and doctors, knew who belonged to what shift and when they changed but I didn't bother doing the math to find out how long she had been in a coma.

The doctors had the same prognosis as Bobby. Her brain activity was extraordinarily high, bringing the conclusion her mind shut her body down to process. Hopefully to bring back the old memories she had lost. For what reason we may never know.

I had worn out my 3 pairs of clothes by now, so when Ranger and Tank came in followed by Bobby with a needle I didn't argue while they took me to Haywood to replenish my clothes and take a real shower and shave. It had only been a week. I took the longest shower I ever had, and thanked Ranger for putting in the central water heaters. I got out and put off shaving, I was to tired, I would do it once I had a full nights rest. I hated leaving Stephanie, but I needed this. I couldn't keep pushing like I had been. I told myself this, even though I know I won't listen to myself.

I fell into a fitful sleep, but it was the best I had gotten in a week. Waking up I looked at the clock and saw that I had been asleep for 12 hours. It was now 3 in the afternoon. I shaved quickly after another, this time quicker, shower. Throwing about 4 more sets of clothes in my duffel and the dirty into the hamper I tossed in my PSP box (games, charging cord, stylus, all the necessities) and grabbed my laptop bag on the way out the door. Taking the elevator, because I wasn't so sure I wouldn't fall face first down 4 flights of stairs at this point, I started my truck as soon as the elevator doors opened. I tossed my bag in the passenger seat and put the key in the ignition to unlock my truck.

On the drive over I kept replaying scenes from Columbia in my head, how she had cried in my arms while she told me how little her parents supported her, how she spent most of her time with her grandparents because her mother was to busy with her older sister Valerie. St. Valerie as she had called her, the older sibling who could do no wrong, who would become the perfect little 'Burg clone of her mother.

She told me of her Grandma and Grandpa Mazur and how much they loved, doted on and supported her. How it was her Grandpa's war stories that encouraged her to be a medic in the ARMY. Her Grandpa had "Gone to the great pig roast in the sky" as she had put it, while she was away at basic training and never got to see her graduate. Her parents had taken in her Grandma, and had managed to cut all ties when they did it.

She had also told me of Joe Morelli and how he had played 'Choo-Choo' with her in his fathers garage, and then stolen her virginity of the floor of the tasty pastry. I had barely managed to contain my anger that night, and there had been plenty of nights since then when I had wanted to go hunting that yellow bellied piece of trash. She turned my malice into mirth when she told me she paid him back by hitting him with her Grandpa Sandor's Buick while he was home on leave. She had broken his leg, if it was me I would have backed up and gone for another run or two.

After that leave she had never been back, her mother had constantly berated her choices in life and she had had enough. She packed all her stuff, put it in storage and left the next day. Never to return to Trenton until now. It was sad how her parents couldn't support her choices, I don't know what I would do if my Mom and Pop didn't support my ARMY life choice.

I arrived at St. Francis, parked and made my way back to Stephanie. Outside her door I found a sight I certainly wasn't prepared for, There was an older couple arguing with Ranger while Tank stood guard at her door. The woman was throwing her arms left and right, while the male's face was getting progressively redder at Ranger calmly told them that Stephanie was in a coma and had been for the past week. He also told them that she had requested no visitors.

"We're her parents, you can't keep us away." The woman's voice was shrill and loud, I saw hospital security out of the corner of my eye. I moved next to Ranger.

"Ma'am Stephanies' parents have not attempted to make contact with her in over 8 years. I was her best friend in the ARMY, she told me all about her parents, and trust me when I say she would not welcome a visit from them. So please, go back to your home, I will let Stephanie know that you were asking about her condition and leave whatever happens next up to her."

With that I turned to Tank and with a nod opened her door and shut it soundly behind me.

I could hear conversation outside the door still, but my focus was on Stephanie. I put my duffel bag in the bathroom, under the sink and out of the way and put my laptop and PSP on the table in the corner. I sat in my chair and grabbed a hold of her hand putting my head on the bed, lost in thought about why her parents were here and how they found out.

** AN: Here's some more! Leave me any questions of comments you may have and I'll get back to you!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Wondering how you guys like it so far. Don't hesitate to let me know where you guys would like to see it go! Chapter for Shelbell78!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 20  
**

**WHACK!  
**

I sat in my chair and grabbed a hold of her hand putting my head on the bed, lost in thought about why her parents were here and how they found out.

Another week had almost gone by, and I knew I looked like death warmed over. I wasn't eating well or sleeping well for that matter. I had brought the PSP and laptop but had hardly used either of them. It was hard to not hold Stephanie hand and talk to her, even though logically I knew she couldn't respond, and may not even be able to hear me. It felt like I was in an out of body experience, I watched everyone come and go with a sort of abject fascination. I watched doctors perform more reflex tests and nurses keep track of whatever the little monitors were telling them.

Bobby was by when he could, but quarterly physicals were in full swing and needed to do all our guys plus the contract workers and keep up on the other offices as well. Yesterday he stopped by and sat in the corner with his laptop for 3 hours to "just get away from the chaos" he said. He kissed Steph on the forehead before he left telling her to hurry back to us. I noticed most of the guys she had been close with or worked with had been doing the same. Ranger messaged me on days he couldn't stop in asking how she was doing, and Tank dropped off Ella cooking for me every evening since the hospital was on the way to his house.

Her parents hadn't stopped by again and I was thankful for that. I don't know if I could take her mothers screeching door opened and Ranger walked through carrying his laptop and what looked like paperwork. Looked like he was looking to get away from the chaos like Bobby had. I nodded at him and stood to go walk the halls and grab something to eat. It was around 11:30 so I guess it was early enough for lunch. I decided to go grab a juicy, grease filled burger from  
Effy Burger down the street. It was a pretty nice day outside, so I didn't bother to get in my truck. I walked the 5 or 6 blocks and the fresh air felt great. I sat down in the old worn out red leather booth and didn't even bother to pick up the perpetually grease covered menu. No matter how much the waitresses wiped the menu down it was always the same greasy film covered laminated piece of paper. My waitress came over recognized me and asked if I was having the Rangeman special, I nodded and had her add a vanilla caramel shake.

I texted and played this addicting little game called Plague Inc. on my new Droid. You basically planted a type of disease in some country and played around with its transmission, symptoms and abilities. the goal was to infect and kill off the world without them making a cure. All in all a pretty addicting game. I saw the waitress grab my order from the window, so I saved my game and sent off a quick text to my twin brother Rider. As she set the burger in front of my and the smell finally filled my nose I couldn't help but almost moan. I hadn't eaten good greasy food like this in quite awhile. I looked down at the plate and thanked her. Filling this already over sized plate to the brim was a 1 pound burger stacked high with lettuce tomato onion bacon mayo mustard ketchup and a mystery sauce, directly to the right was a massive pile of fries covered in chili, cheese, onion and more mysterious sauce that the guys and I all called goop. The waitress brought and extra bottle of goop and some ranch along with it. I dug into my burger and forked fries into my mouth along with it. I hadn't eaten right in a few days and all of a sudden I was starving.

15 minutes later I pushed away the small remainder of fried and slurped down what remained of my shake. I left enough to cover my bill plus a hefty tip as usual before I hauled myself out of the booth and out the door. I probably ate to much but it was good and my body clearly needed it. My walk back to the hospital I just soaked up the early March sunshine. I walked through the open doors and took off towards the hall that lead to Stephanies room. As I approached I could hear talking inside her room, looking futher down the hall I could hear Ranger arguing to someone on the other end of his phone call. I didn't recognize the voices inside so i put my ear to the covered window.

"How long has she been like this?" a mans voice asked, he sounded upset about something.

What I could only assume was a nurse's voice answered "Almost 2 weeks now, normally her boyfriend is in here. He is from Rangeman, so there are often other guys from there here as well."

"Son of a bitch, just what the fuck is she doing hanging out with them, probably whoring herself out to the whole lot of them. God Damnit Tracy let me know when she wakes up, she and I need to have a long talk with interruptions."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. How could someone say something like that about Steph, I threw the door open with all the force I could hoping to make a big entrance. What I did though was hit whoever was on the other side of that heavy hospital door. I heard a bone chilling crack from them probably bouncing the head of the door and a resounding thud from them hitting the floor. I leaned around the door to find the shocked face of the nurse Tracy and one crumpled up out cold Trenton PD Homicide Detective Joe Morelli...

**AN: Thanks for reading guys! Thoughts, comments, question... Hit me up!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Wondering how you guys like it so far. Don't hesitate to let me know where you guys would like to see it go!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 21  
**

**Waking Up  
**

I leaned around the door to find the shocked face of the nurse Tracy and one crumpled up out cold Trenton PD Homicide Detective Joe Morelli...

I stepped into the room and gave Nurse Tracy a look that sent her scurrying down the hall. I gave a shout to Ranger who was still down the hall on his phone. He came at a jog and after seeing Joe knocked out on the floor was barking out questions at me. After I told him what I had heard, we picked Morelli up and plopped him in the chair in the corner. I noticed Stephanie's brain activity was up, i hoped she was dreaming or remembering and not listening to us, or what just happened.

Morelli came to and Ranger started asking questions, he had what seemed like appropriate answers to everything. They made sense, but there was something missing, I could feel it in my gut. But without any evidence or reason to keep him we had to let him walk out.

I looked at Ranger when he was out of eye and ear shot, "I don't like it. I don't feel right abut that guy, and the way he talked about Stephanie."

"Me neither Ram, me neither." He shook his head, apologized for not staying with her, and packed up his stuff to leave. As I sat down next to her bed, I could see her eyes twitching behind her eyelids and her brain activity was off the charts. I put in a 911 page to Bobby, Lester, Hal Tank and Ranger before I started talking and rubbing the back of her hand. Trying to slowly coax her out of her coma. The door behind me burst open and Ranger rushed in followed closely by Bobby who happened to be in the waiting room. Seems like Lester managed to fall down a flight of stairs or two before hitting the garage and broke his arm and was now waiting to have X-rays done.

I was still talking to her and rubbing her hand when the door burst open to reveal Tank and Hal. It was weird the 6 of us had always been close, often taking missions and assignments together. But ever since Stephanie had been in a coma we were more attuned to each other than ever, I no longer needed to look to the door to see who was here, I could now feel the differences in each of their presences.

Stephanie was beginning to struggle more, I could see her attempts to open her eyes and her thrashing was getting more persistent. Bobby reached back to dim the lights, making it easier on her retinas that had grown so accustomed to the dark. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, most likely removing the film that most people find after a long nights sleep. She grasped my hand, before moving them to her mouth to find the ventilator tube. She panicked, I could see it on her face. She was clawing at the tape and mouth piece that held it in place, I grabbed her hands quickly before explaining that she needed to calm down and just try to breathe with the ventilator until the doctor could come and remove it. She stared at the ceiling trying to get the breathing and panic under control. I vaguely heard Bobby yell down the hallway for a doctor, while Les entered the room new black cast in place.

Stephanie was focused on me and had yet to see the rest of the guys, let alone laugh at poor Lester. She focused her eyes on my once again and I could see the question in her eyes. I knew I looked like hell, I hadn't been eating very well except for lunch today and i hadn't shaved in awhile so I knew my stubble could make me resemble a hobo.

I looked down at out entwined hands, unsure of how to tell her. In the end I just went with simple and to the point "Two weeks."

**AN: Sorry guys, been really busy! Here's a quick catch up so we have them both in the same spot once again! I will hopefully have another full length chapter up tonight for you guys! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Wondering how you guys like it so far. Don't hesitate to let me know where you guys would like to see it go!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 22  
**

**Awake  
**

I looked down at out entwined hands, unsure of how to tell her. In the end I just went with simple and to the point "Two weeks."

**SPOV**

There were tubes everywhere, I felt suffocated... oh wait that was the giant tube down my fucking throat! I wanted it out, I knew I could get it out, but i was told I needed to wait for the stupid doctor. For Christ's sake I was a Certified Nurse Practitioner, I could do almost everything a doctor could do, with the exception of surgery. This was most certainly not surgery.

I could feel the little probes attached to my head, monitoring my brain activity, I could feel the feeding tube down my nose, the IV port in my arm and the various other things I was attached to, and I was itching to get them off. I may be a CNP but I hated hospitals. I hated the icky white walls, the sterilized smell, and the things that happened behind these walls. It's part of why I became a medic.

As a child I had learned my hatred of hospitals but my awe of the female staff who did more than the males did even though the men had higher titles. When I was about 7 I decided I wanted to fly like Wonder Woman, so I climbed onto our garage roof and jumped. For a few glorious seconds I had flown, but then I had fallen and managed to break my arm in the process. Gravity is a bitch. Taken to the hospital by my Grandmother, because my mother refused to be embarrassed by me again, I met the nurse who became my inspiration. Her name was Judy and she was caring and quick. She had talked to me about what I wanted to become, I had instantly told her a nurse. When she asked me why, I just shrugged my shoulders, so she told me the story of how she became a nurse. I was entranced by her story and hardly flinched as she set my bones back into place before wrapping me in plaster.

I had seen Nurse Judy a few more times throughout the years, the final time when I dislocated my shoulder playing volleyball my senior year. I told her about not receiving a scholarship to any of the nursing schools I wanted and not knowing what I was going to do. She told me about the ARMY, her brother had joined, and they paid for all his schooling to become a mechanic. I knew then that I was destined. My father had been ARMY before becoming the Post Master and then a part time taxi driver. I knew my father had been disappointed when I came out a girl, he had always wanted a little boy. I had tried to be the son he had always wanted, playing in the dirt, going fishing, messing around the car with him. I tried to take an interest in all things he had wanted me to. It's why I played basketball for 3 years in High School, and I was good at it, but it had never been a passion.

The next month when the cast was off I took myself down to the ARMY recruiter and signed myself up to leave after graduation, which was only 4 months away. When I went home and told my father he only shook his head and sighed before returning his attention to the TV. My mother had thrown an all out fit when I told her over dinner that night, she had all but ran to the kitchen screaming "Why me, why can't you just be a normal 18 year old girl." When she returned, she had what suspiciously looked like Iced Tea but I had a feeling it might have been the Jim Bean she thinks she hid behind the pasta sheets in the pantry.

I endured that dinner, and several after that centered around my horrible choices, while my father just stared at his plate and shoveled food in his mouth. There were even times that he took his plate to the living room to let my mother berate me and my choices in life. When graduation rolled around, I had my bags packed, a plane ticket and an apartment on reserve in Florida for the month before I had to report for boot camp.

I walked off the stage with my diploma in hand, said goodbye to my parents and had my ever supportive grandparents drive me to the Newark Airport. My grandfather told me how proud of me he was for serving my country and doing what I though was the right path for me, even if my mother didn't approve. Grandma Mazur was silent for the drive, but as I went to get out of the car, she stopped me. Grandpa Sandor got out to get my bags, while my grandmother fixed me with a watery eyed stare. "You make me proud Little One. You remind me of myself when I was younger, I was a nurse before I had your mother. Now, you go out and have yourself some fun before you have to do all that work." She put her hand on my cheek and told me she loved me, and how proud of me she was before telling me to go have the time of my life!

I hopped the plane with tears in my eyes, and vowed that they would be last I ever cried for my parents.

I was shaken out of my memories by someone new entering the room, and by the formal dress and the lab coat, I guessed he was my doctor. He confirmed my thoughts when he said "Ms. Plum I am Doctor Gardner, you gave us all quite a scare there. Now that you are awake and your lung function is up to levels, I assume you would like that tube removed?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically, while he walked my way. "I've been informed you are a CNP and probably know how this goes, but just be aware that it will probably feel like I am jerking out your lungs with this tube, I need you to just breathe out and stay calm and as relaxed as possible."

Roper had switched sides and was now holding my other hand making soothing noises while rubbing my hand like he had been doing the whole time. I just nodded at the Dr. Gardner and steadied myself for what I'm sure wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

**AN: There! Feeling like we are back up to normal speed, sorry if it felt like I was stalling the last couple chapters!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Sorry, been crazy around here. I promise to be better about updating! Taking some liberties with characters here!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 23**

**What Happened**

Roper had switched sides and was now holding my other hand making soothing noises while rubbing my hand like he had been doing the whole time. I just nodded at Dr. Gardner and steadied myself for what I'm sure wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

The good doctor told me to take a few deep breaths and then steadied my jaw and grabbed the tube, instructing me to take one last deep breath and the let it out as he pulled the tube. He slowly pulled on the tube and he was right, it did feel like he was pulling out my lungs with the tube. As soon as it was out I couldn't stop coughing, I looked at Roper and had pleading in my eyes, like magic he produced a cup full of ice water. "Little sips Steph, or you will upset your stomach." The cold water soothed my raw throat, I took only the tiniest of sips until I felt like my tongue wasn't stuck to the bottom of my mouth and that I might be able to talk without croaking like a bullfrog!

When I could finally clear my throat without feeling like something was going to rip out, I turned to Roper. "I remember it all, everything. For 2 weeks I have done nothing but remember things and listen to you talk. Who knew you were such a talker?"

He had the decency to blush and lower his head, but I could still see him smile. The way those pearly whites set off his tanned skin was hard to miss, and damn those dimples! I hadn't seen those in years, and I bet he hid them here with the guys!

I could hear Bobby and Ranger talking to the doctor outside my room, behind all the other guys talking about the new guns on order and getting another Paintball War together. I looked at Lester when he mentioned this, "Nobody plays without me!" I had missed the semi-real situations and the adrenaline. Speaking of adrenaline, I had missed one of my favorite things to do. I had planned to head out to a friends horse ranch that did lessons and training for barrel racing. But with me being laid up in bed for the last 2 weeks it meant I had missed out on 2 planned days. I had missed my riding, I hadn't ridden much since I was in high school and did rodeo with my best friend. My mother was too busy with St. Valerie and my father was glued to the TV as was per usual in those days, so I was always out with Ashley riding whenever and whatever I could. In those days it was either horses or 4 wheelers, and I had loved every second of it. I may be a city born girl who loves her shopping and getting dressed up, but I was a country girl at heart. I loved the feeling of freedom when I was out riding, and I chased the thrill of barrel racing. The partnership that was needed for this underrated sport was incredible.

After I spent a summer with Ashley freshman year, I was ripped, bucking hay and cleaning stalls will do it to ya. I had spent every weekend. school break and summer with Ashley riding one of her fathers horses. I had missed that when I went away to the ARMY, but I was going to get it back. I was just bummed out that I had missed out on my first 2 days. I would call and let them know that it might be a few weeks before I was out for my lessons.

I had also missed the move in on my apartment, not a very big deal, but still something I was not happy about. The ARMY had instilled that in me.

I guess Roper had been watching as my face changed expressions as i was lost in my own world, because he gave my hand a squeeze. "Whatever it is, it will work itself out, I have no doubt." I smiled and nodded before drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face, listening to Lester try to defend himself from the ribbing that the guys were giving him.

The next few days were filled with griping on my part and lots of poking and prodding on the doctors part.

Finally Bobby managed to get the doctor to release me into his care this of course meant I had to go back to Haywood and not my new apartment. I was feeling like I would never get to move in. I endured the stupid wheelchair out to the Explorer and gave Roper a glare that sent him back inside while I manuevered into the seat.

Drivign back to Rangeman, I was looking out the window blankly not really paying attention to the scenery. The radio was on a country station playing low in the background. When the SUV slowed to a stop, I shook myself out of my haze and looked around. This certainly wasn't the Rangeman garage, although I saw a few of the other SUV's in the underground lot next to us.

Roper hopped out and waited for me, we got in an elevator and stepped out on level 4. I instantly recognized the surroundings, he had brought me to my apartment. I felt a little down as we walked to the door, it would be at least 2 weeks before I got to move in and get things they way I wanted. Well, that was what I thought before I opened the door anyways.

Behind said door were my favorite Rangeman, my entire furniture order and apartment things had been put away, they just looked like they were awaiting confirmation on where to move the furniture for their inal resting place. Then I noticed Ella moving down the hallway towards us, and I instantly was grateful for her. I rushed towards her and gave her a hug, "Thank you so much Ella, you don't know how much this means to me!"

She laughed softly and patted me on the back as she told me it was a pleasure. Then with an evil glint in my eyes I turned back to the men. "Well let's put these guys to work then."

**AN: Hope you like it!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Sorry, been crazy around here. I promise to be better about updating! Taking some liberties with characters here!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 24**

**Starting Over  
**

She laughed softly and patted me on the back as she told me it was a pleasure. Then with an evil glint in my eyes I turned back to the men. "Well let's put these guys to work then."

**SPOV**

Once all the furniture had been arranged, the place looked spectacular. Ella had given me a bunch of throw pillows and blankets and some rugs. It gave the place a homey feel. Ella had bowed out gracefully while the guys all stayed and order a ton of pizza while Bobby made a beer run. I laughed and sang out one of the country songs I remembered that went with it

"Oh, quick sack, twelve pack, back again  
It's a B double, E double R U N"

Everyone just about died laughing, because I sang it with some fake country twang that sounded absolutely ridiculous.

"What I had to listen to all those country songs when my best friend and I went on the rodeo circuit to barrel race."

**RPOV**

Her face when we opened her apartment door had been worth it, all the arguing and bickering over what to do and what to wait on to let her do had paid off. I had they guys get into her apartment and meet the delivery guys and get things ready. I also had them move all the stuff I knew she had bought specifically for the apartment. She would probably like to go shopping again, since our last trip had been cut short with disaster.

When Bobby stood and announced he was going to make a Beer Run while we waited on pizza, I about lost my tongue when she sang the Garth Brooks lyrics to that song. Apparently we had all looked at her funny when we were slapping our knees in laughter.

When she said she had to listen to all the country songs when she was on the rodeo circuit, I think I creamed my jeans. She had been pretty damn close to perfect before I knew that. Now I couldn't help but picture her in a tight pair of those sparkly ass jeans and a pair of boots. I could feel my jeans getting tight just thinking about it. I must have made a noise of approval in my haze, because Stephanie was looking at me and asking "Roper are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Thankfully I was saved my my phone ringing.

Well it's bulls and blood. It's dust and mud. It's the roar of a Sunday crowd. It's the white in his knuckles. The gold in the buckle. He'll win the next go 'round  
It's boots and chaps. It's cowboy hats. It's spurs and latigo. It's the ropes and the reins. And the joy and the pain. And they call the thing rodeo.

I stepped into the kitchen to garb a bottle of water and answer the phone.

"Hey Rider, whats up man?"

'Not much bro, just wanted to see how you were doing, we haven't talked much this last month. You squirreled away with some woman?' Typical Rider, he was always the more talkative outgoing of the two of us. He was my identical twin in all ways but the rodeo events we rode, the branch of the military we joined and our personalities.

"Nah just been busy with work, so did you call to gossip or did you need something?"

'You offend me, but yeah I guess I did need something. Wondered if you guys were hiring. I finally decided I'm done flying for the government, seen too much shit in the last 5 years alone. It don't need to be a strictly flying job, but I don't know where else to start looking and Pops said to give you a call.'

"Well Rider, I can talk to Ranger and I'll give you his email so you can mail over a full packet for him. Include it all man, cover letter, resume, recommendations the works. I know he is on a hiring kick, because he wants to get a new office up and running. I'll put in a good word, and he will probably get you out here."

'Thanks bro, I know you don't like doing that. Matter of fact, I hate asking. Anyways, anything new with you?'

"Not much, just get Wrangler ready for this summer and helping a friend move in to a new apartment. Speaking of I better get back, there was promise of pizza and beer. Let me know what you hear from Ranger, and I may come up with a few more ideas just in case. Tell everyone hi and I love them, 'specially Ma."

'You know I will man, text me sometime instead of being a stranger. Hell text everyone, we would all love to hear from the long lost twin of mine. Love ya bro!'

With that he hung up, I stood in the kitchen shaking my head, thinking it really was time I started texting everyone again. I sure did miss everybody. I walked back into the living room tapping away a message on my phone, I figured I best start with Ma. God knows that if he found I talked to someone else before, there would be hell to pay. I had sent a message to everyone in my family and a few old town friends by the time Bobby had called to say he was waiting for help, and that he had relieved the poor scrawny pizza boy of his duties.

Tank, Ranger and I pounded down the steps, leaving Lester and Steph. Lester because he could no longer be trusted with stairs, and Steph because she was still organizing the little things to her liking.

We took the elevator back up with all the pizza and beer and rapped on the door signally our return. Steph nearly ripped the top pizza box away before turning the TV to a sports channel and sticking her hand out for a beer. Bobby obliged popped the top before handing her a bottle. She gave a long low moan after her first bite of Shorty's and then washed it down with a sip of beer. The night continued this way, Steph moaning over pizza and the sounds going straight to every mans' cock. I'm pretty sure I even saw Ranger and Tank re-arrange themselves once or twice.

**AN: You guys deserve more chapters.****** However m**y computer is in ND with my boyfriend!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey look new chapter! Please no killing me after this!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 25**

**Old Friends  
**

The night continued this way, Steph moaning over pizza and the sounds going straight to every mans' cock. I'm pretty sure I even saw Ranger and Tank re-arrange themselves once or twice.

**SPOV**

Ahhhh I finally get to actually move into my apartment today. It's been 2 weeks of boring ass searches and monitor duty for me. Ranger didn't put me in a schedule with anyone, knowing that I would be on light desk duty for a few weeks at the least. I did a final check up with Bobby, who consulted my doctor and together they determined it would be safe for me to move into an apartment by myself, especially one monitored by Rangeman, and with plenty of panic buttons available. **  
**

I had not been around Roper too much, what with our different schedules. We had lunch together, successfully, a few times, but that was it. It felt like we were at a standstill. He was always texting on his phone and smiling about one thing or another. I'm not sure what to think anymore, I mean he was so attentive at the hospital, now that I am out he has been a little detached. So I haven't been pushing anything, just getting everything organized and ready for the move to my apartment. I had also called Melanie and let her know what had happened. She had told me it was alright and we would just reschedule, we also planned on a time to meet for coffee this afternoon after i was all moved into my apartment. God how good if felt to hear that, I loved living here with all the guys and Ella, but sometimes a girls gotta have some privacy. Jesus it was like living with your older brothers, constantly pulling pranks and teasing one another. Coming from a family where pranks were never allowed and the only teasing was snide comments from the other females in the family, this was a major shock. Nothing like boot camp or being in the ARMY, most likely because of how relaxed this was in comparison. Now I'm not saying working for Ranger is easy, but it's so much better than the damn ARMY.

As I was in my inner rant, I was finishing to pack my clothes and toiletry items. I had called to Ella and let her know I was moving out today, and she told me not to worry bout cleaning and to leave anything in the fridge and she would take care of it. She had also taken me along when she went shopping and helped me pick out dishes and kitchen stuff for my apartment. I'm no Wolfgang Puck but I can cook for myself, and Ella had helped tremendously with suggesting items I may need. Like the cool breakfast sandwich thingy from Hamilton Beach. I'll never have to stop at McDonalds out of need ever again, but stops for want were definitely in my future!

I was on my way down with all my stuff, when the elevator stopped on the garage floor. I stepped out and almost into Roper, he was again texting on his phone with that stupid smile on his face. "Hey watch it, will yah." I couldn't help myself. He was ignoring me for whatever was on that phone and I was tired of it.

"Oh, sorry. Want some help Steph?"

"Nah, I'm sure you have more pressing things to do. I think I can handle it." I couldn't stop the condescending tone that came out of my mouth, and felt the urge to slap my hand over it and apologize. That was before he shrugged his shoulders and went back to texting, closing the elevator doors behind him. This time I did give in to the childish urge and stomped my foot with a small scream. He was infuriating, thank god I don't have to live with him anymore.

I piled everything in the truck and drove to my apartment, using the elevator to get everything up at once again. I shoved everything through the door to my apartment and almost collapsed on top of it. I hope I don't have to move for awhile, its exhausting. I moved all the bags around to their designated places before collapsing on the couch and turning on my Smart TV. I had been out and about this last week finishing up my shopping spree. My apartment was now fully furnished. I had bought probably more stuff than I needed, but we all know the saying. I cam home with 2 TV's both 60" Smart TV's, entertainment centers for both, more bedding, bathroom stuff and tons of toiletries I probably didn't need. Clothes were a huge part of my purchases as well as little homey touches. The apartment felt lived in now, it felt like home. I flipped Hulu to South Park's first episode and started putting things away. Before I knew it the alarm on my phone was going off, signaling that it was time to meet for coffee. I grabbed my purse, cell phone and truck keys before heading out the door to Meet Melanie at Sandy's Cheesecake's. Funny name for a coffee shop, but I had long ago learned it had the best coffee and pastries around. Same went for the cheesecake the shop was named for.

**RPOV**

Not sure what the hell was wrong with Steph these days, I asked the guys and they didn't notice anything wrong when they were around. They loved having her here, they turned into this giant band of older brothers, always joking and laughing and playing pranks on one another. It was a nice change, one that was a little hard to get used to, but nice none the less. I had been messaging my family and old friends almost nonstop since my twin brother Rider suggested it. I missed everyone back home, and had arranged for time off to go back and visit. I had briefly thought about inviting Stephanie, but her recent attitude towards me had changed my mind. I wasn't sure what changed between the hospital and now, but she was being a bitch to me now. We had gone out for lunch a few times, but nothing more. I was beginning to rethink my female options, I had been messaging my old girlfriend Emily, from high school, and we had become quite close again. Maybe when I am home something will develop, I guess I'll just wait and see.

**AN: I'm gonna go hide now! *Scurries away, head down***


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Getting back into the groove. Sorry if it's taken a big turn, I can't stop my fingers or my brain! I promise it will all work out in the end!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 26**

**Horses!  
**

I had been messaging my old girlfriend Emily, from high school, and we had become quite close again. Maybe when I am home something will develop, I guess I'll just wait and see.

**SPOV**

I pulled into the small parking lot behind the coffee shop, not wanting to make it a pain in the ass to get around my big truck. That was the only thing I hate about driving the massive Ford. I ordered and Irish Kicker with a shot of caramel and a toffee scone. I got my order and grabbed one of the little booths by the window. I couldn't wait for Melanie to get her. We had kept in touch a little bit over the years, but now that we lived close again, I immediately wanted to rekindle our friendship and my horse riding. Melanie owned a large Quarter Horse ranch on the outskirts of Trenton. She trained and gave lessons, and well as being on the rodeo circuit, what little one we had anyways. I had managed to follow her career online and through Facebook, and followed her on Twitter. But with being away and not having to much time around a cell phone or computer, I hadn't caught all of it. I'm sure with today and all the time I was bound to spend out on her ranch that we would once again become the fast friends we once were.

I was proven right when she launched right into her past and then in turn asked me about mine, understanding that a lot of it I could not tell her, but still wanting some details all the same. We talked for an hour and I was thankful that I was on my weekend. We arranged to meet out at her ranch in an hour, which gave me a chance to change and grab lunch.

I swung by Subway and grabbed a foot long, Spicy Italian on Honey Oat. remembering that it was never fun to ride on a full and heavy stomach, I had made that mistake once, never again I tell yah. I hurried up to my apartment to eat and get ready. I pulled out a pair of my new Cowgirl Tuff jeans, a  
Purple PanHandle slim cami, and a black sheer tank top. It was a great day outside, I was looking forward to enjoying it. Especially from the back of a horse.

A half hour later, I was pulling down the long winding drive that lead to the barn, I was awed by the beautiful aspen trees lining the drive. This was so much more beautiful than I remembered. Melanie had done a lot of work on her fathers ranch to make it what it was now. I recognized the old barn and stable and ranch hand bunk house. But there was a new main house, what looked like 2 new stables and a large covered arena, as well as an outdoor arena with track. Melanie and her father had done well for themselves in the past few years.

Melanie came out of one of the stables to give me the tour, telling me about how they had expanded and now bred racing Quarter Horses as well as the original roping, cutting and barrel horses. They had picked up 4 new trainers, about 70 new horses in training as well as the breeding program additions. They had expanded the lesson programs to include clinics and had hosted clinicians such as Pat Parelli and Clinton Anderson. I was in awe walking around the stables looking at all the horses, falling in love with this hobby all over again. Yeah I loved being a medic, but the freedom and sense of team you got while working horses was beyond anything I had felt before. I was so glad to be able to be getting back into it. Melanie had me pull out, groom and saddle Navigator just to see what all I remembered. Gator was a 15.2 hand 1200 lb dark bay gelding, pretty imposing to little ole 5'5'' 120 lb me. But that was the great challenge, many people said riding horses was easy. That all you needed was to sit there and let the horse do all the work. When in reality, it took a great amount of horsemanship and communication for a team to make it looks flawless, like you were just sitting there. The challenge is part of what drew me in.

When I had Gator saddled up, Melanie brought out one of her horses and together we walked down the aisle to the outdoor arena. On the way, we passed some of the horses that were boarded here. I couldn't help but stop when I saw a gorgeous buckskin with a piebald white face. His eyes both blue, set off by a black mane and tail. The stall sign said Wrangler, and he was amazing. Melanie saw which horse I was looking at, "Gorgeous boy isn't he? Came out of Montana for a fella who works in Trenton. He is as gorgeous as his horse is, but don't be telling Quinn I said that." Quinn was Melanie's husband of 4 years now. We had all gone to high school together, I remember Quinn well. He was outgoing and boistrous, had a joke for everything and everyone, and was a particular catch with the ladies. He had quite the harem of girls in high school, that was until he fell hard and fast for Mel. Quinn was 1/2 Shoshone Indian, and came from a large family of dark skinned boys, which was comical considering their mom was very white and very blonde. All the boy took after their dad from their handsome chiseled faces to their broad shoulders and slim waists.

"He must be gorgeous for you to say that when you've got the playboy Quinn collared" I laughed out. We continued down the aisle to the arena before mounting up. Melanie putting me through my paces and making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. We rode for about 2 hours before calling it quits. As we untacked our horses Melanie invited me to stay for dinner. She had made a bunch of sides and Quinn was going to throw some steaks on the grill. Little did I know that his equally handsome twin Kit was going to be joining us. The same Kit I had the hots for in high school. Tonight just got interesting!

**AN: *peeks out of cave* Is it safe yet?**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Trying to explain what's going on in Rams mind. He isn't being shallow, just not really thinking it through in his excitement of reconnecting with his family. Steph of course, doesn't know who he is messaging and is jealous. This of course bring us to where we are now!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 27**

**What The  
**

Little did I know that his equally handsome twin Kit was going to be joining us. The same Kit I had the hots for in high school. Tonight just got interesting!

**RPOV**

I had rearranged shifts with the guys to get a long weekend. I was off tomorrow, Sunday, through Thursday. Mom had told everyone and it seems like they had managed to get it off as well. I would have three whole days with my family and friends. My eldest brother Remington had even postponed his return trip to Texas. I flew out of JFK on a 10:00AM flight to Billings where my best friend Tom, or Buck as we called him, would pick me up and drive me to the ranch. Where Ma no doubt had a huge welcome back BBQ like she threw for every celebration ever. There would be all my favorites as well as whatever anybody else brought to contribute to the giant feast.

I hadn't bothered to tell anyone, including Steph, that I was heading out. Ranger would cover it in tomorrows morning meeting and again on Monday for anyone who had the weekend off. Steph had moved into her new apartment this morning and I still hadn't the faintest idea what was wrong with her. She flipped like a switch. One day we were holding hands and she was telling me that she remembered and a week later, after I had taken her to apartment, she had withdrawn. Gotten quiet and reserved at first, then indignant and bitchy. I hadn't done anything to deserve her attitude towards me, so I just stayed the hell out of her way. Honestly I wanted a relationship with the woman and now she is basically spouting profanities and bullshit at me. So I squashed down every single thought I had of her and prepared myself to try and repair things with my old girlfriend. At least she wasn't bipolar or whatever. The past week had been full of catching up with each others lives. Emily had moved back to town since leaving for California after graduation, as well as receiving her Journalism degree from Stanford. She had become the journalist and photographer at the local paper when she moved home. Her parents had built her a little cabin on the far side of their property. Similar to what my parents had done for my youngest brother Jake when he decided he just wanted to take the local correspondence classes and take over the ranch. She had even started teaching an after school photography class with my Ma. I in return told her about ending my contract with the government and starting work at Rangeman.

I had always thought our relationship wasn't given a fair chance. What with her full ride to Stanford, and me heading off into the ARMY. I had dumped her before I left for Ft. Benning. We had both cried, but knew that it wasn't fair to one another. So we parted ways, maybe this time around we could give it a fair shot.

I was excited to go back, I hadn't been home in almost 3 years now. He'll I had even moved my horse out here to a local ranch 2 years ago. Made me wonder what horse I was going to ride when I was home. Although I would assume my older brother Quinn, our resident horse whispered, would have a few of the ranch horses or some horses in training for me to hop on. I got to thinking about it, and decided to text Quinn and ask him about it. I laid back in my bed and crossed my fingers behind my head, I couldn't wait till tomorrow!

**Ranger POV**

I didn't know what was going on between Steph and Ram. They had been inseparable the week at the hospital before her release. But the night we were all at her apartment something change. Ram spent countless hours texting on his phone, and smiling at it. From my point of view, he enjoyed whoever was on the other end. Some more than others I would think. When he came to me with the guys he was re-arranging shifts with for approval I figured it out. He was going home to visit family, for the first time in 3 years. I was happy for him, I just wished he would tell Steph. She is smart enough to figure things out from there. Unfortunately I have enough problems sorting out my own personal life let alone digging into anyone else's. I can only hope that this doesn't get to far out of hand. That evening as I was waiting on the food in the oven and for Tank to come up, I thought about whether of not I was going to get involved. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't just stand by and watch two of my friends run on a crash course with unhappiness. Anyone who had seen them together in the way I had, both in Columbia and in the hospital, knew they belonged together. Knew that this just had to be a misunderstanding, a lack of communication.

I was so deep in thought and debate that I missed Tank coming through the door and dropping his keys in the dish on the sidetable in the entrance. I missed him passing the kitchen for the closet to put his guns in the safe and drop his utility belt on the banquet in the center of the closet. I missed it, until he came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me, nibbling my ear before asking "What's got you so tied up in knots, you never miss my entrance, hell anyone's entrance. Let alone space out while I change."

I turned in his arms, realizing he had changed out of Rangeman cargos into basketball shorts and a tight t-shirt. I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck, as he moved his hands to the counter behind me. "Just worried about Steph and Ram. What they're doing, it ain't healthy. For either of them, or any of us when this goes south. She's our medic, we can't have her upset or at odds with anyone in this company."

"I know, I see it too. The way he smiles at that damn phone of his, there's a woman on the other end. Maybe not all the time, but at least part of it. Stitch sees it too man. It's what had her all jealous and out of control around him."

"See, that's the thing Tank. Most of it is family he is talking too. Got approval for 5 days of switched shifts. He is going home. But I can see that some of it is another woman too. Maybe his ex, he always said they had never had a fair shot when he left for the ARMY."

"This is so fucked up man. I'm hungry, what's for dinner?" He asked with a lecherous smirk on his face. I had a feeling he wasn't talking about the casserole Ella had put in the oven.

**AN: I hope it's a little clearer now, neither one knows why the other is acting they way they do. All around just a communication thing. Nobody's shallow, well in the main character's anyways :)  
**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Love all my readers! Even those of you who don't review! Hope that, even with the turn of events, you're all still enjoying!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 28**

**Damn Girl  
**

Little did I know that his equally handsome twin Kit was going to be joining us. The same Kit I had the hots for in high school. Tonight just got interesting!

**SPOV  
**

I was helping Melanie prepare corn on the cob, fresh garlic bread and a pasta salad in the kitchen when I heard laughter, followed by boots on their large wrap around front porch. It was obvious that there would be more then Quinn joining us for dinner tonight, my only question was whom. Quinn walked in the door and straight to his wife, while another equally tall and large cross arm figure blocked the late sun from entering the room. My question was answered when the figure spoke "Well if it ain't little Stephie. Seems like I aint seen you in a years worth Sundays."

"My, my. That can't be Kit Ely, all grown up and handsome." I couldn't keep the drawl out of my voice after hearing his. I remembered having a massive crush on him in high school and how sexy he had been then. But now... Damn those tight Ariats did his thighs justice, and I bet if he turned around the same would be said for his ass. He was tall, probably 6'5'' wide shoulders, slim waist. Biceps and shoulders stretching the limit of his dusty black t-shirt. His face was more rugged and chiseled, accentuated by the dark shadow of stubble on his russet face. Kit was 1/2 Shosone Indian and it showed in his handsome features and gorgeous skin tone.

"Hey now, I was all grown up and handsome in high school. But you..." He tipped his hat back off his face "Your the one who grew up real nice. Damn if you don't look good Steph." I blushed crimson at his words and I could feel Quinn and Melanie watching us from their place in the kitchen.

"Thanks..." I stubbed my toe on the rug and stared at the floor. I turned back to head towards the kitchen but Melanie handed me 2 sweet teas and told me to head out back with Kit and catch up. I could see the mischief in her eyes and knew she was up to something. I could tell she was trying to set me up. Well, hell I though to myself, Why not?

I turned around to sass Kit "Well, are you coming or not Cowboy?"

"Right behind you Steph" I wandered out to the back porch and found a porch swing that I folded myself into. Kit followed behind me and leaned against the post across from me. We stared at each other for a few minutes gathering thoughts I guess.

"So what have you been up to since graduation Kit" it seemed like a good place to start.

"I'm on the Pro Rodeo circuit now, Riding broncs both ways and roping calves. Been Pro for 2 years now, and finally getting myself up the ladder quite a ways. Pro Circuit is relaxing for about a month now that finals is over. So I'm visitin' old Quinn here, taking some time off. Although somehow he managed to put me to work breaking colts." I laughed at this. "He always did know how to get work out of me, and that I can't ignore a good challenge." He stopped to take another drink of tea. " How bout you Steph, you look like you've done some serious growing up since we walked off that stage?"

I took a small sip, preparing myself "I really did Kit, I walked off that stage to an apartment in Florida to enjoy the beach and bartend until I had to report for boot camp. I was recruited for ARMY Rangers not long after my first deployment. I was an ARMY Ranger Medic for 6 years. Now that I'm out I work for Rangeman LLC. in Trenton as their medic. Started a little over a month ago."

"Damn girl, no wonder you look so grown up." He moved to sit down beside me, his leg brushing against mine as he used his foot to rock up back and forth. "That's really impressive. I know a few ARMY girls, and they are bad ass. I can't believe you were a Ranger, and recruited so early. You probably make me look like a pansy" he groused. Kit always was a joker, his and Quinn's pranks were legendary.

"Haha probably not, I know I wouldn't be able to do what you do. Hell Kit Pro Rodeo that's awesome, and you mentioned finals that means your in the top 45 in the nation for what 3 events?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, cowboy sign for anything from nervousness to embarrassment, "Yeah three this year, was almost 4 with team roping. Just missed there though. I think we were sitting like 48 this last month before Vegas. But enough about me..." We talked until Quinn was done with steaks and corn the butter was melting on the garlic bread. We all filled out plates and went out back to the patio and continued to play catch up. This time with Melanie and Quinn as well. Quinn looked to me over the fire the boys had built "Heard Mel put you up on Navigator this afternoon? How did it go?"

I relaxed back into the chair enjoying the heat from the fire on my face "It went great, he is an amazing horse. We got along just fine." I saw Quinn eyebrows just about hit his hairline. "That a fact," he looked to Melanie for confirmation. "Gator is a little strong willed with most people, hell I can barely ride him anymore the grouch. Guess that means you haven't lost your touch, huh?"

"Quinn she ain't lost none of it" Melanie sassed him. "Steph's as good on a horse as the day she left. Now we just gotta get her a new one." She turned to me "Whatcha say Steph, wanna go horse shopping tomorrow? If you can't find one here, I'm sure Kit could get a bead on a couple good barrel horses for ya." I looked to Kit with what must have been excitement on his face.

"Damn girl, if you don't look more amped up than a jack rabbit on a sugar high." he laughed. "Yeah I'll call a couple friends in the morning and see if anybody's got something." I threw myself out of the chair at Kit, much to my surprise and his. When I collided with his chest, the two of us along with the chair, went over backwards with a crash. Kit's arms came around me and I looked at him in shock. "Well that was welcome but unexpected." I moved to get up, having to straddle him, which of course rubbed our crotches together, I heard a small moan and an intake of breath. I looked down at Kit about to apologize before seeing his head thrown back, eyes closed, bottom lip between his teeth. Well damn if that don't make a girl feel good.

I moved to get off him when his large calloused hands went to my waist. "You move and you're gonna let them get an eye full little girl." I turned around expecting to see Quinn and Melanie gawking at us but saw that they were no where to be found.

I hopped off Kit, and gave him a hand up. Looking him up and down again, I saw the bulge in the front of his jeans and then felt my eyes bug out of my head. No way someone can pack something that big without a concealed weapons permit. I giggled at that, and couldn't keep it in.

"What's so funny Stephie?" I could still clearly see the lust in his eyes. I took a step backwards shaking my head. He advanced on me, pinning me against the wood shed. He ground his erection into my stomach. "You think this is funny little girl? You're the one who caused this." He crushed his lips to mine pushing me back into the wall. I wound my fingers into his hair, not being able to help the attraction I felt towards him. When we finally let up for air, he put his head on my shoulder. "We need to stop, it's too early. If we don't stop now, I don't know that I can. Steph," he used his finger to make me look at him "as much as I want you. I want to get to know you first." With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the fire. We sat together on the outdoor couch, I was leaned into his solid chest. He had wrapped a blanket around me while we talked, watching the fire go down.

**AN: Man so easy to write about Kit! Hope you all like. Ram and Emily tomorrow. Hope Steph and Ram don't loose themselves. :) Review please!**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Love all my readers! Even those of you who don't review! Hope that, even with the turn of events, you're all still enjoying!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 29**

**Welcome Home Cowboy  
**

We sat together on the outdoor couch, I was leaned into his solid chest. He had wrapped a blanket around me while we talked, watching the fire go down.

**RPOV **

I walked out of the terminal to the baggage claim keeping an eye out for Buck. I hated flying, even if I did fly first class. All those times flying in cramped quarters on a carrier plane had really done me over. Sometimes I felt like I need Ambien and a vodka to just knock me out. I grabbed my enormous duffel as it came around the carousel and turned around to look for Buck again. This time what I found was a sweet face that was all smiles as I finally recognized her. Emily had somehow managed to kick Buck out of his job to pick me up and took his place. She had changed her hair, it was now a deep caramel blonde with high and low lights. It went to her shoulders in sexy ringlets, she had her bangs pinned back off her face. She had grown up. It had been years since I had seen her, looking at her now I remember why we were together in high school. Damn if she hadn't grown up good.

She quirked a smile at me before giving me a wink and sidling up next to me. She leaned up to give me a peck on the check before whispering in my ear "Welcome home Cowboy" I shivered as her lips brushed the shell of my ear. I turned and gave her a kiss on the check before pulling her towards the door.

"Let's get outta here, I hate airports." She just shook her head as she giggled at me and lead the way. She lead me to a little black Chevy Colorado 4x4. "Cute truck Em" I called her by her nickname. My guess is this way the perfect truck for her. Great fuel mileage, and good off road capabilities, perfect for a rural farm town journalist and part time teacher. We picked up where we left off in our conversation, she filled me in on what she could about changes around town and how everyone was doing. We drove the 2 hours back to White Ridge, Montana with continuous talking and catching up. The more she talked, the more I felt like our relationship really didn't get the chance it deserved, and that maybe now it could. I reached over and took her hand, she looked at me surprised. Then looked down and smiled before her eyes returned to the road.

Emily drove straight to my parents ranch, 3 Ponies, where I could see a bunch of cars in the yard. As soon as the car stopped I could see 5 very large very rambunctious replicas pour out of the front door and off the porch towards the car. My brothers, I knew my twin was in that mass somewhere. But honestly we where all so close and looked alike that we could all be twins except for the age thing. I could see my Ma wiping her hands on the apron around her waist, but not willing to brave my brothers to get to me first, smart woman. I was barely out of the car before I saw Rider flying towards me, before I knew it I was on the bottom of a massive Ramsey dog pile. I heard laughter in the background, and by the time I had managed to dig myself I could see that mom had not only invited friends and family but most of the town was in attendance as well. I rubbed the back of my neck, a move I had picked up from Pa, in embarrassment and nervousness. I never had been very good with crowds. I strode through the crows nodding and saying hello to who I knew, slowly but surely making my way towards Ma. When I got there I wrapped her up in a hug, walking us backwards into the house, out of view. Ma was going to cry and I would most likely too and I didn't want anyone to see. I had been away for 3 years with very limited contact with anyone from home, even my own mother. I apologized for not visiting or calling and she just patted my check and said "well now you are here son, and now you know better." With that she gave me a swat with the dish towel thrown over her shoulder and pushed me out the door to my family and friends.

It was hours later when we were stuffing our faces full of delicious foods that my brothers went and started the bonfire and the music from one of their trucks. After finishing dinner and helping put everything away, most of the adults has wandered back to the house or to their respective houses. It was the kids left, we all backed out trucks around the bonfire and sat reliving the days of high school. As we sat and laughed some of the couples started to dance. I was filled with beer and feeling good with the laughter and the fire, so when Emily came over to pull me out to dance with everyone else, I let her. As we danced she rested her head on my shoulder, it felt just like old times. I leaned down to give her a slow kiss, when she pulled away and looked at me questioningly I answered her unasked question. "I always felt like our relationship never got a proper chance, we were going different way in our lives and neither wanted to leave the other behind. I feel like it is a good time to give it another try" I mumbled with a shrug of my shoulders. She stood on her tippy toes to give me another kiss and we continued to sway to the music. We ended up on the tailgate staring into the fire, Emily wrapped in one of my sweatshirts, tucked under my arm and into my chest. Somewhere in the back of my mind I couldn't help but ask myself what Stephanie was doing.

**AN: Hope you all like it! I'm loving the tone of this story again! Sorry it's a shorter chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Thanks for sticking with it! Sorry for not writing more. My classes are requiring me to write more than I anticipated, and in return I don't feel like sitting down to force my fingers to type out what my mind has been cooking up!  
**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 30  
**

**Cowgirl Up  
**

Somewhere in the back of my mind I couldn't help but ask myself what Stephanie was doing.

**SPOV**

I awoke to the sound on sniggering and someone trying to contain their laughter. I was also acutely aware of the large, warm, hard chest behind me and the heavy weight of a very muscular arm across my torso. I refused to open my eyes yet, as I was quite enjoying the warmth of what I assumed to be Kit. I could feel Kit waking up behind me, as he pulled me in tighter and mumbled something about just 10 more minutes. Glad to know I wasn't to only one who wasn't a morning fan. I finally gave in and opened my eyes, rolling them when I saw Quinn bent over with his hand over his mouth in a weak attempt to hold in his guffaws, and Melanie with her camera, snapping and smiling away. I managed to unlatch Kit's arm and flip them both off as I made my way into the house towards the bathroom. With my morning business all done I returned to the kitchen pleased to find a massive coffee pot full of black gold. Kit was leaned against the counter without a shirt holding the biggest coffee mug I have ever seen. Quinn and Melanie were preparing breakfast and upon hearing my return Melanie had pulled down another rather large chalice for my morning sustenance. Quinn tried talking to me abut what had happened last night stating that "Sasquatch over there won't open his mouth" and he wasn't sure if it was because of what happened or there was not an appropriate amount of caffeine in his system yet.

I looked to Kit and not only smiled at the Sasquatch comment, considering he actually had very little body hair, but noticed his eyes were closed as he leaned against the counter. I decided that it was the later statement that was true, not only for him but for myself. I filled my mug and added the appropriate doses of sugar and Irish Creme before hopping on the counter next to Kit. I sipped my hot coffee carefully but quickly, I was also in need of a large amount of caffeine before I opened my mouth, or god knows what will come out.

Melanie of course knew this and returned to chopping onion and peppers to add to the potato hash she had started. Quinn looked at me before grumbling something about damn coffee requirements, before turning his gaze back to the massive amount of sausage and bacon sizzling away on the stove top. Once my mug was 3/4 of the way gone I set it next to the coffee pot, which was more like the ones you saw in industrial kitchens, I asked Melanie what I could to do help.

"You can start cracking eggs. They are in the big cartons on the top shelf of the refrigerator. Go ahead and crack 2 dozen." She laughed at the look of shock that must have been clear on my face. "You do realize you gotta feed the twin garbage disposals right?"

I rolled my eyes in return and grabbed 2 cartons before pulling a large glass bowl out of the bottom cupboard where Melanie had pointed. I began the methodical work of cracking 24 eggs into the bowl. When I was done I moved back to reclaim my coffee, only to find my mug had been refilled and made to my specifications. I assumed since Kit was not longer taking up real estate next to the coffee pot that he had managed to kick start his day, and refilled my mug for me. I was answered when I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs and looked up in time to see a large mahogany expanse of chiseled chest and 8 pack abs before it disappeared beneath a well worn gray t-shirt. He got to the bottom of the steps and ran a hand through his freshly washed hair, before asking if my coffee was alright.

I was to touched to make my voice work and so I just nodded and hid behind the massive mug. Kit smiled in return and pulled his phone of the charger on the kitchen island, sitting down on the stool and typing away. I took my mug with me to the giant bowl of eggs and added in some salt pepper and cayenne seasoning, remembering that they liked it spicy in this household. Having added the peppers and onions to the potatoes before I started cracking eggs, Melanie took the bowl and began scrambling eggs, while Quinn worked the massive toaster.

I moved around the island to let them work and sat down next to Kit. He looked to me before kissing the side of my head and returning to typing away at his phone. Message sent he swiveled towards me and began asking me questions about what I was looking for in a barrel horse. What color (if it mattered), gender, age, trained, not trained, started, proven winner, price points, everything under the sun that he could think of he asked me. When he had my answers, color doesn't matter, around 5, started but not proven, and price was no matter, we decided that I would actually end up with 2 horses. One I could ride right away and the other would be just a yearling that I could train up myself when they came of age. Kit suggested that I get the barrel horse from someone he knew who trained barrel horses and get the weanling from Melanie and Quinn. I agreed and he told me that we would go look at both after breakfast. With that Melanie had me pull out orange juice from the fridge and I refilled everyone coffee. We ate at the island, silent except for the sound of forks scraping plates, and my trademark sounds of approval. When I finally looked up from the delicious feast Quinn and Kit were giving me strangled looks, and I knew they hadn't been unaffected. I quickly excused myself after asking Melanie to borrow some clothes and her shower.

**AN: Just a short filler! Will be more soon!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Something's Not Quite Right**

I quickly excused myself after asking Melanie to borrow some clothes and her shower.

**RPOV**

As I spent time with my family and friends, I slowly relaxed and let go of the anxiety I harbored when I had been cooped up in the city for too long. Even with my horse at a ranch near by it just wasn't enough to fully let it go. Emily and I spent a lot of time together, whether it was riding the ranch or just sitting on the porch swing together. As good as it felt to have her by my side again, I couldn't help the feeling that something was missing. I however ignored the feeling and I was going to pull out all the stops tonight.

I had borrowed one of the truck bed mattresses that my family used on the cattle drives, and had raided Momma's linen cabinet for the spare blankets and pillows. I'd talked to Momma and she was preparing a simple picnic dinner for us. I was going to take her up on the ridge at the back of the ranch and we were gonna stay out under the stars. I knew she would love it, we had done a similar thing when we were in high school. I had lost my virginity that night, so I was hoping for a similar result this time. A little voice in the back of my head told me that I didn't want that with her, but my dick told it to shut up.

I was busy all day helping Pa work yearling heifers and riding horses for my little brother. I only had time for a quick shower and shave before I needed to get everything into the truck for tonight. I walked down the steps pulling my shirt down over my head, and went straight to the kitchen. Giving Ma a peck on the cheek I grabbed the basket she had set on the kitchen island and tanked her before shoving my boots on and grabbing my old baseball hat. I jumped off the porch much like my brother had when I first arrived, bounding over to my truck. That Ma had washed, bless her heart, I was gonna have to thank her later. My truck had been a dirty mess from going through the mud tagging calves yesterday.

I had to keep from pressing my foot to the floor on my trip to the Hamilton place. I was picking Emily up and the little cabin she had on her parents ranch across town. When I arrived at her place, there was a funny feeling in my stomach, that I passed off as nerves. I should have known something was off as soon as she opened the door in a sexy blue sundress, that got absolutely no rise out of me. Nothing but lust anyways. So instead of admitting to myself that I couldn't make myself be with anyone but Steph, I forged on. More determined than ever that this was going to be a spectacular night.

I opened the door to the truck for her, and helped boost her into the seat, before jogging around the truck and hoisting myself up into the cab. The drive back to the ranch was filled with light conversation and old memories. We talked about everything from the upcoming stories she had from the bigger town of Beaumont, to her starting to take riding lessons. With the small town behind us, she flipped up the console and scooted into the center seat. With a syrupy sweet voice, that always grated on my nerves, she told me all about her dreams for the future. Had I been looking and not distracted by her nails running up and down my arm, I might have noticed the tilt in her voice that said she was planning something.

Once we hit the old logging road in the back of the property, it was a bumpy ride, potholes and rain washes covered the road. Emily moved back to her seat and buckled up, grabbing the oh shit bar and complaining loudly about the state of the road. I had originally turned up the radio to drown out the sounds of the gravel road and my truck, but now I was thanking myself for doing it because it helped drown out her whining. I had forgotten this part about her, Emily wasn't really a country girl. Her family moved here, when we were in Jr. High, from California. She had been used to the high way of living, when her father dropped his corporate BLM job to move back to his hometown and take back up the family way of ranching. Her whining was a holdover from the cushy way of life she had lived before.

Once it leveled off at the top you could see the whole ranch, from where the cows were to the gorgeous ranch yard. I was always in love with this view, I would often come up here when I needed time away or just needed a place to think. Now that I mentioned it, I spent more time hiding from Emily up here then I care to remember. Maybe this wasn't such the good idea that I thought it would be. I put that to the back of my mind as well, I was only going to focus on the good of tonight, not the bad of the past.

I plopped the tailgate down and pulled the picnic basket from the back seat. I hopped on the tailgate and waited for Emily to join me. When she walked around the truck I couldn't help but notice the insanely high heels she had on. Who in their right mind would wear those around here? She stood there tapping her foot impatiently, I hopped down and went to pick her up to put on the tailgate but she shook her head and explained that the tailgate was dirty. I suppressed and eye roll and moved to grab one of the blankets from the truck, before covering the tailgate and helping Emily up. I stared out at the ranch, only half paying attention to Emily as she droned on about her recent trip to California to visit her friends, and all the shopping she had done. I remembered mastering this when we started dating. The woman could talk, and had no sense about when someone was actually listening or not. as long as I nodded my head and made the appropriate listening sounds at the right time, then she could drone on for hours about Coach and Loubottin, whoever or whatever they were.

We finished dinner and I filled the truck with the air mattress and all the pillows and blankets I had gathered. I held her between my legs as the sun went down, we she began complaining about the cold, I asked if she wanted to drive back. She shook her head and we burrowed down in all the blankets. After everything that happened, getting laid again up here was the last thing on my mind. With that I fell asleep playing with her hair.

I stretched, without thinking and found the cold air. I quickly shrink back and searched for the body that should be next to me. After finding nothing but cold empty space, I opened my eyes. Hoping she had just got up to go to the bathroom. But what I found, was that sometime in the middle of the night, she had taken a couple blankets and pillows and moved to the cab of the truck.

I quickly put my pants and boots back on so I could put everything away and get us home. I had to carefully pack everything in the truck, but when I started the truck, Emily finally woke up. She stretched and the realizing where she was and who she was with. she started to glower at me. I could feel it without even looking. It was the same look she gave me when I did something she didn't like in High School. I tried to roll the kink out of my neck, when she started in on me.

"You could have told me you had nightmares you know. I woke up to you twitching in your sleep, I couldn't get back to bed. I had to move all the stuff up here so I could get a decent nights rest. Whats wrong with you anyways."

I knew it was over right then. After seeing that she hadn't really changed from the Emily I knew in High School, there was no way I was going to try to keep in touch. In the back of my mind, I wondered where Stephanie was and what she was doing.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Horses and Revelations**

**SPOV**

I hurried through my shower and got dressed quickly. A pair of Wrangler Booty Up jeans and a simple purple tank top and I rushed down the stairs pulling my hair back in a french braid as I went. I reached the bottom steps to fit Kit texting away on his phone. Funny how it didn't bother me as much as Roper doing it. I grabbed the cold remains of my coffee and upended the mug, before punching Kit on the shoulder and heading towards the front door. I grabbed my boots from by the front door, and walked out on the porch sitting on the steps to put them on, Kit not far behind me.

"Quinn's gone to pull you together some weanlings and yearlings to look over, should be ready in about 20 minutes. Wanna go take a quick look at the two barrel horses he's got for sale in the barn?" his cowboy drawl lilted as he leaned against the railing.

I pulled my other boot on a stood up, brushing the dust off my ass and hopping down the steps. "Whatcha waiting for Cowboy, let's go" I threw over my shoulder, walking off towards the barn. Kit's long legs caught me quickly and he threw an arm over my shoulder, laughing as he angled me towards one of the other barns.

He talked to me a little bit about what he knew of the two horses that were being brokered through 3 Ponies. Both geldings around 15 hands tall. Came from the same farm in the same brood year. They were both 5 years old this year and had only minimal exposure to the road. They came to 3 Ponies to be sold so that they could have additional training and more time on the road with Melanie's other horses. Their bloodline was similar, nothing fancy but good solid horses. By the time we reached the barn I had already decided that these would not be the one. I wanted something special, and neither of these geldings sounded like it. As we walked to their stalls I was right, confirmation was ok, but not the build of a champion. They didn't greet us at the doors, instead choosing to sit in the back corners next to each other, and comfort each other through the fence.

I turned to Kit shaking my head, he just nodded knowingly and spoke "Yeah, I told Quinn I wasn't sure this was what you would be looking for. He agreed with me, even shook his head and asked why he took these 2 on in the first place." Kit looked back at the 2 sullen horses before taking off down the aisle way towards another barn, closer to the round pens. "Quinn should have the kiddos ready to go by now. If not I'm sure we can help." I had to double time it to keep up with Kit's long stride as he effortlessly covered ground. I guess being 6'4'' had it's advantages, like being able to leave lil ole me in the dust. The Rangeman guys were able to do it easier than Kit was even.

As we approached the round pens I could see about 10 yearlings and 5 two year old tied to the rails. I walked to the two year old first because they would be the first into full training next year. I walked down the line up looking at ears and facial expressions, they were all alert and curious but all a bit cautious. Slightly worry some for me considering I knew they should all be in some light desensitizing training. I did a few quick jumps and threw my arms, only one stood her ground, The cute filly in the middle, she had drawn my attention with her flashy color. A palomino with a wide blaze and a silver mane and tail. A Fire and Ice palomino Quinn called her. I pulled her out and told Quinn take all the 2 year old but the other dark bay filly back to the barn. I took Sasha as they had been calling her, to the round pen to play with her for a while. I quickly noted how easily she picked up my commands and completed everyone but did nothing more or nothing less than what was expected. I could set her on a trot around the pen, that she would carry on no matter what i was doing, until I gave her a different command. Very nice, but not what I wanted. I wanted a horse that would test me and push me. A horse that could stay with me and sharpen me.

I called for Kit to bring Brownie, and to take Sasha back to the barn. Quinn hopped up on the small ledge that surrounded the round pen. "Why not Sasha, she's one of our best?"

I put my hands on my hips, staring at the ground to gather myself "Quinn she is a gorgeous and smart horse. Very willing and quick to respond and carry out what you ask of her. But that's all, she doesn't challenge you or ask what's next. I'm not sure if that's how your trainers are handling them or if it's just how she is. Sell her as a kids horse or high school barrel horse. You should know by now, I need a horse with some fire!"

Quinn nodded his head and told Kit to take Brownie back as well. He held up his finger for me and brought me a little dark bay yearling filly. "Steph, meet Killer. her registered name is 3P Death By Stilettos" he said proudly. Ah one of their own babies, I was immediately interested and we talked about her pedigree and mom and dad's temperaments. Her dad happened to be Melanie's old barrel stallion.

I held my hand out and the feisty filly lipped at my hands looking for treats. Quinn handed me her lead rope and walked out, hopping on the ledge after closing the gate behind him. Kit was not far behind. Both watched on as I worked Killer over, she was quick and responsive, but challenged me whenever she felt my focus waver. I could tell she hadn't had much work, but she was just a yearling. I called for a stick and string so I could try working her on something she hadn't learned yet, to test her wit and reactions. 10 minutes later and I knew she was the one. I love how the background could fade away and all I focused on was her. It was so relaxing to let everything else go, and just focus on the beautiful creature on the end of the lead.

I tossed the lead over her neck and walked out of the round pen her following along lipping the back on my pants and nudging me. I didn't grab the lead the entire time and she followed along stopping here and there to greet the older horses over their stall doors. We walked back to her stall leaving the boys to follow us. Melanie found us on the walk back, she had been mucking out her horses stalls. We stopped and talked while Killer goofed off with Traitor, a big black gelding. "I see you're gonna take the crazy one, the trainers swear she won't amount to anything. I hope to hell you prove them all wrong, she was my favorite. Couldn't be happier she is the one you are taking." She leaned on her pitchfork as she was talking to me smiling at the antics of the silly filly dancing around behind me. I still hadn't placed a hand on her lead rope, seeing this Melanie broke out into a full grin and called one of the trainers down from across the aisle way. The trainer, Trevor almost had a conniption trying to grab the little filly who danced out of reach whenever he tried to grab her lead rope. She came to a stand still next to me and I placed my hand on her neck as her head drooped. He just gaped at me before sticking his nose up in the air "You'll never make anything out of that little brat."

In the back of my head I thought, 'yeah, that's what my Mother said about me too.' I waved to Melanie as Killer and I continued to her stall. I opened her door and removed her halter, she immediately walked in and took a long drink before heading to the back of her stall and laying down in the fresh shavings. Poor little tuckered out baby, guess the trainers hadn't been wearing her out like they should be.

I stood outside her stall for who know how long, just watching her even breathing. Feeling more at peace than I ever had. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't hear the person walking up behind me. So when the hand fell on my shoulder instead of screaming like a normal Jersey girl. I grabbed the hand and in a complicated, but automated move, jerked the hand behind the person and pulled upwards, making it so that any move on their part could dislocate their shoulder. My heart was pumping wildly and forcing adrenaline throughout my system. It took me a minute to realize the man on the ground was screaming at me, and that the man on the ground was Kit.

"Stephanie, it's Kit. It's me Kit, it's ok calm down. I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." His loud rambling was getting through my adrenaline haze. I slowly released his hand, letting him stand, as he did he was rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh my god, Kit. I'm so sorry, so fucking sorry." Before I realized it I was collapsed in his arms and he was comforting me as I cried. I vaguely realised we were moving before he set me down on a couch. We were in the tack room, he sat down and pulled me into his lap, tucked my head into his shoulder and just let me cry. Kit rubbed my back and whispered sweet nothings in my ear until I calmed down. I was about to apologize when I felt him motion someone away, before speaking to me. "Stephanie, I don't know what you're feeling, or how your service to this country has affected you. But you have done this country a great service, a service that no one can repay or even begin to understand. But you listen to me Steph, and you listen to me good. Never, ever feel bad about crying on me, or to me. This is something I can do for you as a friend. Last night can't happen again, but that is only because I can't be what you need sweetie. You need someone who knows how to act around you and can help you. I might be able to learn but it will never be enough. You are a highly trained lethal weapon… and let's face it you can kick my ass honey." That got a laugh out of me and I nodded, deep down I understood. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Kit, not many people understand, so thank you. I'll be glad to call you a friend, and watch you kick ass on the circuit this year." I smiled at him and walked out to Melanie to give her and Quinn both a hug. I grabbed their arms "Thank you so much you two. For being great friends, for understanding me. I only hope I can be as good of friend as you've been to me. Quinn sorry for almost dislocation your twins arm. I'm sure he'll be ok." I smiled at him and he just gawked at me and laughed.

"Steph, you've done me a favor, and knocked him down a peg or two, maybe his head will fit through the door now!"

I turned to Kit "So now that we have all that drama out of the way. I believe you promised to talk to some friends about barrel horses for me!"

Kit smiled and shook his head lightly "Yeah, now that I know your style I think I can narrow it down to about 3 horses, I'll call them now and see if we can't skype with their owners because they are all in the midwest or on the west coast." Why don't you and Melanie run to the Co-op and go horse shopping, I think Quinn has some grain that needs picked up anyways."

I looked to Melanie and she nodded before turning to Quinn with her hand out. "Awww man your gonna ask to take my new baby aren't you?" Melanie just nodded and Quinn whined as he dropped a set of keys in her hand. She grabbed my arm and we headed to Quinns' new Chevy Pickup. Hopping in the passenger seat, we stopped by the house to grab our purses before heading down the drive to the farm store. I stared out the window, Melanie understanding my need for some quiet process time. In the back of my head I couldn't help but wonder what Roper was doing.

**AN: **Sorry lots of horse stuff! I hope everything is getting back on track! Lots of you like Kit, so he now has his own story! Kickin' it with Kit has been started! Feel free to check it out.

let me know what you think guys!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**The Sheriff Dun It**

**AN: ** Love to see all the followers and favorites, here and on my new Kickin' it with Kit story!

Would love to hear from you guys!

Also Thinking about starting a Pinterest Board for all the clothes and horses and tack going to be involved in this story. What you guys think? Please let me know!

I stared out the window, Melanie understanding my need for some quiet process time. In the back of my head I couldn't help but wonder what Roper was doing.

**SPOV**

Arriving at the farm store, I forgot how much I felt like a kid in a candy store! There were so many fun things, but until I met my new horse or at least figured out name and color I wouldn't be picking up to much stuff, as Killer was still growing like a weed. I did however pick her up a good leather halter that would fit her till she was ready to move into a full grown halter. I didn't bother picking up to much training stuff as Melanie had already told me I could use hers. However I couldn't help but run my hand fondly over some very pretty breastcollar and headstall sets. Very blingy and great color combinations. I'm sure I would be back to pick a few out.

Melanie was letting me borrow one of her barrel saddles until I could get one custom made to fit me. But I apparently still couldn't ignore the pull of the leather smell and soon found myself in the saddle aisle. Not finding anything I was head over heels for, I moved on to boots. Not like a needed another new pair, but girls can never have too many shoes. I soon found a pair that I knew I would not be leaving without. These would be my rodeo boots. Square toe black leather with a swirly white design on the side, the top of the boot had the same swirly design with the words "Can't Stop Me!" mixed into the design, the bottom had the same saying underneath a clear plastic coating. I grabbed a set in my size, as well as a pair of Romeo's (slip on ankle high boot like shoes) for around the barn. I moved to the next aisle and found Melanie looking at Rock Revival Jeans. I sidled up next to her and began to look, picking out several pairs to take home! The clerk told us that our grain was loaded and we were ready to go. I quickly grabbed a Carhartt vest and some long sleeved shirts as well before moving to the register and handing over my black AmEx card. I hauled everything out to the truck and hopped in the passenger seat while Melanie fired the big diesel truck up and we headed for home. Where hopefully Kit would have a few barrel horse choices for me to look at.

**Kit POV**

Holy shit, yesterday night I thought I was in love. Stephanie was a sexual sensual gorgeous woman, but when she brought me to the ground today, it was a wake up call for me. She was a great person, but she needed someone who could handle her. I may love trying, but she would likely break me doing it.

I had called around while the girls were picking up grain and god knows what else. I had 5 horses lined up for Steph, using her specifications when she was picking out Killer. However they were scattered across the western states. I knew flying to see them all was out of the question, so I had arranged to Skype them whenever Steph had a chance, hopefully tonight so we could set something up for next week if she didn't make her choice today.

**Steph POV**

When we got back to the ranch, I moved my purchases over to my truck. Slipping my Romeo's on I almost moaned, I forgot how comfortable they were and I instantly patted myself on the back for picking up a pair. I slipped the long sleeved shirt over my head as the wind was starting to whip around the buildings and the sun was hiding behind the clouds. I found Kit playing with a rope, trick roping as I remember it. It was amazing to watch how he could control the rope, no doubt it was what made him so successful on the Pro circuit. I leaned against the fence and just watched him move, he was graceful, totally out of proportion with his massive stance. Kit was easily 6'4" with wide shoulders narrow hips and he was buff. Easily fitting in with what I now called the 'Rangeman Standard'. When he turned and noticed me he took a step backwards, obviously having not heard my approach.

"You scared me Steph, who knew you were so stealthy. I remember you used to be so clumsy in Jr. High and grade school." I didn't dignify him with an answer and continued to stare. He broke the silence by continuing to swirl the rope around and talk. "So I found 5 I think you'll like. All feisty and fast. In their brief careers have all broke the 2D and have all the ability to hit the top rung competitions like I think you want to do." I guess I had started to look to excited because he decided to burst my little bubble. "But the catch is that they are scattered across the western United States. But I did talk to their owners and manage to arrange the ability to Skype them if you wanna head to the house we can call the first one and get the horse interviews under way. I also went ahead and had them send videos of them working in a round pen, under saddle and in a couple races." I smiled at Kit's forethought and turned to head back to the ranch house. As I was walking away I felt a rope settle around my waist as Kit tightened up on me, obviously trying to get me to wait. I stood for him while he hopped the fence and flicked the rope off over my head, playfully glaring all the while. We walked in time to the house where Kit had his laptop on the coffee table in the living room.

I immediately pulled open the first video noting things I liked and didn't like putting the horse in my "like" category. The second video immediately caught my eye, He was a gorgeous big boy. Flowing lines, compact and muscled. Only 5 years old he had only recently come up for sale. His dark buckskin coloring was a standout, The Sheriff Dun It, was a thrill to watch on the barrel pattern and in the roping arena. He was quick on his feet with lots of stop and acceleration, and I couldn't get over his coloring. I watched all the other videos, only liking one other horse.

Kit called the owner of Sheriff and we got the Skype ready. Melissa was on her phone and talked to us as she headed out to the barn for us to meet Sheriff. She caught up with Kit and told me all about him, pedigree, temperament, how his mom was, how it was to train him. She warned me not to carry treats because he will go through your clothes to get them. By that time she had arrived at the fence and Sheriff was running to see her, she flipped the phone around and I was awestruck at how beautiful he was. He still had part of his winter coat in so he wasn't quite as dark as he had been in his summer photos of last year. He slid to a stop right before the fence and threw his head over to greet her. Melissa told me this was typical of him, and told us he was up to date on all his shots and came will a full veterinary check out, coggins and health certificate before he would be shipped if we did choose to get him. I asked her a few more questions, before she looked at me and very seriously stated, "Now that you are interested I do have one stipulation that comes with him. He must remain intact and I will retain breeding right for 2 breedings a year to the mares of my choice." I guess I must have looked confused because she went on to state "With his coloring we just couldn't bare to castrate him, he is still a stallion. The best mannered stallion I have ever seen. All business in the arena, even when there are mares in season. I do understand if you choose not to take him, it's the only reason he is still for sale I believe. That and his price is quite high, within reason."

Melanie chose that moment to come see what we were doing and almost squealed in joy and looked at me. "You're thinking about getting Sheriff, Quinn looked at him a few months ago before deciding we didn't need another stallion running around. You've got to get him, he's amazing and Melissa has done such a great job with him. What she is asking, you could make back easily if we collected and froze semen on him." I'm glad someone else was speaking what I already assumed. I looked to Kit and he just rolled his eyes before stating "I knew you'd love him and would have no problem shandling him, which is the only reason he is in the short list of horses I was willing to show you. I have no doubt he will go Pro if you ever wanted to."

I looked back to the screen and told Melissa he would be coming to New Jersey after all. To get paperwork and all his vet stuff done and we would arrange transport for him to NJ. She let me know he came with most of his stuff, blanket, travel wraps, hay bags, bale of hay, bag of grain for the trip, engraved halter and the works. she let me know what his size was so I could start picking up tack if I wanted to and that he fit in a full Quarter horse bar saddle. Looks like I would need to do some online shopping in the next few weeks.

We worked out payment and where to send all his paperwork, exchanged information, before signing off and squealing like a little girl. Melanie and I jumped around and I promised I would be out next weekend so that we could shop online for more tack and all the little things I would need. She told me to start making a list now of colors I would like to use on him and what tack I could think of.

I hugged everyone before grabbing my clothes from Melanie's room and hopping in my truck for the ride back to my apartment. I ordered chinese to go, barbeque pork, teriyaki chicken, grilled vegetables and pan fried noodles. One couldn't have too much chinese food, and it wasn't half bad after a quick nuke anyways. I picked it up on my way home, the aroma filling the truck. I pulled all my bags and usd the elevator once again. I fobbed the door open and backed in, putting the chinese on the counter and taking the bags to the coffee table.

The message icon was blinking on my cell phone when I turned it back on. The first was from Melissa letting me know where to send the check, the second was from Ranger wondering how my weekend was going and if I could stop by his office before morning meeting. The third message was a shock to me it was from Ram, letting me know he was thinking of me and that he would see me on Tuesday. I rolled my eyes and ignored it.

But it was the 4th message that really took the cake, it was from a blocked number and read "I know you're back in town. Don't worry, you WILL be mine sooner or later. Even if you don't know it yet. You always were mine anyways!"

**AN: ** Dun Dun Dun! Who could it be.

Please let me know about the Pinterest board!


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Ok so I created a Pinterest board for those of you who want to see some of the things I've mentioned and the horses. Just search Pinterest for Hitched to Stitch, you don't even need to create a Pinterest account. I recommend you don't it's quite addicting!**

**Chapter 34**

**Get it Together**

**SPOV**

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, letting out a sigh, my weekend was over. I was glad I was enjoying my work otherwise this would be much harder. I shut off my alarm before it could go off and trudged to the walk in closet, I would shower at work after my workout so I started packing my bag and getting dressed. I threw in my makeup bag cargos and stretchy v neck t shirt, all in Rangeman black. Adding a black thong and bra set, while I dressed in sports bra, bright pink spandex and a long sleeved black shirt. I pulled on some calf high black socks and black Nike Shox. I tossed my bag onto my bed on the way to the bathroom. Throwing my hair into a messy ponytail before washing my face, the grapefruit facewash helped wake me up a bit.

Putting some spring into my step, I waltzed back through the bedroom, snagging my bag and headed towards the door. Sure I was early but I figured I would need more time to work out to get the message out of my head. Fucking sick freak, how the hell did he get my number anyways. The only people that had my number where Rangeman, Melanie and the hospital. I couldn't figure it out. Who had leaked my number, and who had they leaked it to. I slammed the door shut and headed for the stairs, gym bag slung over my shoulder. I pounded down the steps, working off some pent up frustration. I hadn't slept well the night before, the message plaguing my mind and my dreams turning them into nightmares. I had tossed and turned, trying to force my mind to sleep. I think I had finally succeeded about 2AM. I jerked open the door to my truck and tossed my bag into the passenger seat.

Being the only girl in gym full of guys always made me feel a little like an exhibit at a zoo. Always being watched, whether directly or indirectly through the wall full of mirrors. I was growing used to it, and quite frankly it was not as bad as it used to be. I could hardly work out with the guys at the beginning. I had grown to love these guys like brothers in the very little amount of time I had been here. Even if they made me feel like I was on display in a museum sometimes.

I saw Hal in the weight room, and jogged over so he could spot me. I had very few guys that I let spot me, only because I knew they wouldn't tease me about not being able to spot them back. They lifted so much more than I did, the boys could spot me with one hand while they worked free weights with the other. I tried not to let it bother me, which is why I only let a few guys spot me. Hal was the brother I never had, hell he was more family than my own family was. There was plenty of teasing beginning around the office, but we ignored it. There was no way I could think of Hal that way. In fact I was beginning to find I could only think of one guy that way.

I quickly went to my old apartment to shower, no one had moved in yet, and showering in the guys locker room could get embarrassing quickly. So until someone moved into the apartment, I would continue to shower there. I sat down on the arm of the couch after blowdrying my hair to lace up my work boots. I strapped my Droid Turbo to my belt and slung my bag over my shoulder. I took the elevator to the 3rd floor and dropped my bag in my cubicle on the way to see Ranger.

His door was open, remembering the last time I just waltzed in, I knocked on the doorframe before peeking my head through. Ranger was facing his computer but barked out "Enter", I leaned against the doorframe.

"You summoned me?" I joked, trying to keep my voice light. Trying to hide the deep dark ways my mind was turning in response to the message

Ranger swiveled in his chair to face me and steepled his fingers with his elbows on the desk. In what I've come to find is a rare showing of any range of emotions he may be feeling. That man is trapped up tighter than a Louisiana's crabs ass.

I parked my ass on the arm of one of the plush leather chairs opposite him. Right foot still on the ground while my left swung and thunked against the leg of the chair. I crossed my arms over my chest and steadied myself, prepared to wait him out for whatever may be on his mind. Ranger took a moment to organize whatever was going on in his mind before looking at me.

"Steph, I normally don't meddle in my employees personal lives, but you and Ram are special. I have watched you two, you guys are part of a very close knit group that I consider more than friends, and closer to family. I was there when you two fell in love, I may have still been in and out of consciousness for most of that time, but I watched you two grow together. I was there when he deteriorated after you lost your memory and reverted to treating him like a friend, and I was there when he stayed by your bed for days on end before I had to force him home to sleep and eat. Stephanie, I guess what I'm trying to say is you and Ram belong together."

I rolled my eyes at Ranger in true Jersey style, "Ok first off, this is definitely not what I expected when I came up this morning. Secondly Ram is the one ignoring me, I did nothing to deserve the way he began ignoring me after I was out of the hospital. I don't know what's going on, I want to , but I don't." My fingers digging into my biceps, as I brought up yet another unpleasant thing to my already shitty day.

"Stephanie, I know how hard it must be for you, but you need to talk to Ram when he gets back. In case you wondering he took time off to go visit his family. You and Ram have 3 days off as soon as he gets back, you two need to work this out. Whether you date or not is not my place, but I can not have tension within my teams. I expect you both to come back to work with a clear frame of mind and in a good place with your relationship, whether it is or isn't more than coworkers." Standing and walking around the desk he put his hand on my cheek "No matter what happens, you are an amazing, gorgeous, smart, phenomenal woman, if he can't pull his head out of his ass it's his fault, not yours Babe" With that he kissed me on the forehead and walked out of his office.

Damn that man, he made me cry. I sat frozen in the same spot for a few minutes trying to regain my composure. Ranger was a man of few words, and what few actions he gives speak louder than the very little words he does use. I wiped my fingertips beneath my eyes, hoping I didn't look like a raccoon. I stood drawing a few deep breaths before moving to the conference room for morning meeting.

**AN: Ok so I'm back, I'll try to pump out more chapter for y'all soon. **


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Let me know what you guys think! Good to know you guys are happy it' back. Review, review, review please!**

**Chapter 35**

**Pull it Together**

**RPOV**

When I rolled over to check my phone in the morning, I had a message from Ranger

_When you return, you and Stephanie will have 3 days off, which will give you 5 with the weekend. I expect the to of you to get your shit together. I know you're in love with her, so don't fuck this up! Or I will meet you on the mats Monday morning. _

Que internal cringing, for the ass beating I would be handed if I messed this up. I had spent all afternoon yesterday working horses for my brother. It allowed me to just relax my mind and let everything else go. It made things crystal clear for me, I had handled to situation with Stephanie badly. I was so worried she would pull away from me once she got out of the hospital. she had been through so much, I was afraid it would all be too much. I had my heart shattered by her walking away once, I couldn't take it twice. So I began to pull back, build up some barriers around my now open heart. Then all the texting with my family, I was so consumed with catching up with everyone that I had totally ignored her. From Rangers message and what little I has spoken with her the last 2 weeks, she was angry with me. I had sent her a message last night, hoping to start the conversation, but I had not received an answer yet.

I sat up and was tempted to crawl back under the covers when my feet touched the cold hardwood floor. I pulled the throw off the end of the bed and tossed it on the floor, it helped take away the chill while I stood in front of my duffel bag to get dressed to go running. While I was getting dressed my phone chirped. In hopes that it was stephanie I tried to shuffle the blanket back towards the bedside table. Unfortunately all I succeeded in doing was falling on my ass, my bare cheeks connecting with the floor as I let out a rather unmanly shriek. This is why all the rooms in my house have radiant heat, not just the common rooms.

Fully adjusted to the cold at this point I stood up and grabbed my phone pulling it off the charge cord. I swiped to my messages disappointed when I saw it was only a message from the stable manager where I board my horse.

_Ram, _

_Wrangler was a perfect gentleman for the farrier and vet check as usual. Would it be ok to turn him out with one of my friends young fillies, she had great fun playing with him in the aisleway the other day._

_Quinn_

I typed out a quick message in reply and then finished getting dressed in boxer briefs and red basketball shorts. I grabbed my tennis shoes out of the bag and snagged a hand towel from the bathroom, getting to the front porch to sit down on the steps. I laced up my running shoes stuck the towel in the side of my shorts, I turned my phone to my running playlist, sticking it in the arm band and I took off out on my morning run.

I run up the lane to the back barn and then continue up the hill to the log landing. By the time I reach the top the sun in beginning to rise in the sky bathing the ranch below in golden light. It turned the fields to planes of gold, as the light hit the dew drops on the blade of grass. The View was spectacular. I couldn't help but wish Stephanie was here to share it with. I pulled my phone out of the armband and took a picture. I placed it back in the armband and beginning the downward trek home. I caught Dad at the back barn and helped feed cattle their last round of winter hay. I hopped on the side of the tractor and caught a ride back home. We dropped the tractor at the barn and walked home, talking about ranch yields and calving. We walked in the door both stopping in the mudroom to pull off our shoes. The house was bathed in the smell of biscuits and gravy, sausage, eggs and Mom's fresh sourdough toast.

I sprinted up the stairs, and rushed though a shower, hurrying to get dressed and back down to the delicious breakfast spread that Ma had put on table. I was still pulling my gray tshirt down over my head when i pounded down the steps. Thank god for fast reflexes, or those missed steps would have landed me on my face on the bottom floor. I skidded into the kitchen sliding on the polished hardwood in my socks. Ma was walking past and popped me on the back of the head with one of the serving spoons she was carrying.

"I told you 20 years ago no sliding on my floors and I'll tell you again now."

I pouted out my lip "But Moooom, it's so delicious!" and Dad laughed out loud before muttering something that sounded eerily similar to 'damn boy, never learns.' I just smiled and plopped myself down at the stool next to the island where mom had sat down the plethora of breakfast deliciousness. I took a deep inhale, scent exploding in my brain before Mom started plating. The rule was, whoever cooked ate first, and didn't clean up. Which pretty much meant Mom ate first, the boys second Dad last and the boys all cleaned up.

After cleaning up the mess from breakfast, all 7 of us Ramsey boys pulled on boots and headed out to finish chores and begin the day. Dad and I were headed out to tag calves we saw this morning, then I would join my brothers fixing fence while Dad returned to the house to put the calf information in his computer database. Dad and I took the flatbed to tag calves, while my brothers all rode out on horseback, Rider pulling an extra horse behind him for me when I got done tagging calves.

Dad dropped me off with the guys and I swung up onto one of my brothers mares, Tempest. She was a feisty big girl, right up my brother alley. We rode fence for about 3 hours more before stopping for lunch. We returned to the house for a quick lunch, roast beef sandwiches, leftover pasta salad and chips. After we cleaned up our lunch mess, Dad gave Sam, the eldest of us, the key to the floor gun safe. We were going plinking, hunting for ground hogs that is. The groundhogs dig holes that the cattle and horses will step in and break their legs. This was why I was a top notch sniper, I spent one day a week or more shooting groundhogs and squirrels. Sam pulled out all the guns, handing them out to all of us. We grabbed a cooler full of drinks and snacks and piled into the back of Sam's truck.

As we bounced out across the pasture I looked around me, I was surrounded by my brothers, the loud rambunctious boys I grew up with, that I loved, that I had fought with and teased on a regular basis. I leaned against the side of the truck bed allowing the March sun to surround me and warm my face. I knew I was going to burn today, I may have been fairly naturally tan, but working at rangeman hadn't allowed me to be outside as much as I had in my high school years. I was already a little red but today was going to take the cake. Remington and Ruger, the other younger set of twins, already had their shirts off. This was so reminiscent of high school, all of us shirtless, off to do whatever. I smiled and laughed as we all teased each other and Sam bounced us as high as he could. I don't know why I hadn't been back sooner, I had missed this more than I could have imagined. But in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think how much Stephanie would have enjoyed this, and how much I would have enjoyed sharing her with my family.

**AN: Love you guys! Thanks to all my readers! Especially those of you who review! Let me know what you think!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Sorry guys, been working on something a little different. But I've been out playing with my own horses, so my muse is back!**

**Chapter 36**

**Returning to Trenton**

Stepping off the plane I moved towards the baggage claim to retrieve my duffel before hopping a shuttle out to the parking structure where I left my truck. I tossed my bag into the passenger seat and then climbed in next to it. I had started my truck, thanks to modern technology, on the way out of the elevator. I only needed to stick my key into the ignition and let the seat automatically move into the preset position for my driving.

Since the stables were on the way to Trenton I decided to swing by to check on my big man. Maybe sneak in a ride before returning to my apartment and the confines of the city. Pulling down the long winding driveway towards the barns, I spotted Wrangler romping in the pasture with a much smaller, strikingly colored yearling. She was dark bay, almost black, with an oddly shaped blaze that covered half of her face and left one of her eyes blue. To go with the big blaze she had 2 white stockings on opposite front and back legs. This must be the filly that Quinn had mentioned. I pulled up at the barn and grabbed a handful of grain out of Wrangler's bag and his halter off the hook, before thinking and going to search for Quinn, finding him grooming one of his mares down the aisle. Asking him if I should bring in the filly, he advised it would probably be smart, not knowing how she would react to being left out alone. He showed me her halter, which hung under a gold nameplate that read Killer. Quinn rolled his eyes when I gave him the 'should I be worried' look.

"Her name is Death by Stilettos, but she is a sweetie, especially for her owner. Not sure how she'll react to you, want me to go out?"

This time I was the one who rolled my eyes and threw the halters over my left forearm, changing out the handful of grain for a few treats. Stuffing them in my Carhartt sweatshirt before opening the gate to the pasture and whistling for Wrangler. His ears perked, head jerking up and searching for me immediately. Once he found me close to the gate, he nickered at me before bursting into a lope that ate up the ground between us, closing the gap in a few seconds. He jerked to a stop a few feet in front of me and shoved his head into my chest whuffling and lipping at my clothes. It was another second before I felt a set of much smaller lips working at the sweatshirt pocket, Wrangler felt it too and pinned his ears at the much smaller gangly filly. She squealed but held her ground, I was impressed. I put the halter on Wrangler first, feeding him the first of the cookies.

Dropping the lead rope in the universal symbol for ground tying, I moved to Killer, crooning soft nothings at her. I was almost to her when she tipped her nose in the air and moved off a few feet. I followed after her still crooning and clucking at her. We repeated this game a few times before another whistle blew in on the wind. This time it was her head the jerked, searching for the source, whom she obviously knew. I turned towards the gate, expecting to see that Quinn had indeed followed me out. What I found was a whole lot easier on the eyes. Killer blew past me at a full run, sliding to a stop just shy of the fence that a pair of jeans encased legs dangled. Pushing her head into the lap, in a scene reminiscent of what Wrangler had done to me, she almost knocked who I assumed to be her owner off the fence, where she was perched.

Stephanie reached down, rubbing the filly everywhere she could reach. Hopping down from the fence, she began to walk towards me, the filly prancing along next to her. Upon reaching me she held her hand out for the halter, slipping it over the fillys nose and buckling it behind her ears. "She's a shit for everyone but me apparently, Quinn said he put her out here with a clients gelding, the one she played with in the aisle way the other day. Glad to see they get along." She was rubbing the filly's neck and playing with her mane as she spoke to me. "He's a gorgeous boy Ram, caught my eye the first day I was out here. I never knew you had a horse here." I picked up Wrangler's rope and started towards the gate, walking next to Steph. Killer's rope just thrown over her withers so she wouldn't step on it, that filly looked like she would follow Stephanie anywhere. "Yeah, I feel cooped up in the city. I needed a getaway, so I had Wrangler shipped out here and started roping again. Killer seems like a great little filly, you sure have her wrapped around your finger. When did you get her?"

"I've been wanting to get back into horses for awhile now. So when I came out to visit my old high school best friend Melanie to get back into it, we agreed I needed 2 horses to get back into the barrel racing scene. So little miss Killer here is the one I am going to train myself, and my big boy is coming in on a plane this evening, so Quinn left to pick him up. Should be back in an hour or so. So I came out to work little miss here, while I waited on our new arrival." She smiled when she talked about horses, it lit up her face and you could feel her excitement. I wanted to keep that smile on her face for the rest of time.

Falling into step next to her, we walked back to the barn together. That filly never left her side, sure she fooled around with the horses that had their heads stuck over their stalls doors, but she always fell back into step with Stephanie. It was mesmerizing to watch. I couldn't wait to see her work Killer, "Would you mind if I watched before I rode the big guy here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah no problem, I was gonna try to do some at liberty work with her tonight in the big arena. You're welcome to watch." Stopping outside the tack room she dropped Killers leadrope to the ground and walked into the room. I'd seen fully trained horses not respond as well as Killer did. The bond Stephanie had managed to build was remarkable. When she came back she had a stick and string, and a long lunge whip in her hand and what looked like a long cotton lunge rope draped over her shoulder. I handed Wranglers rope to Steph while I grabbed his bridle throwing it over my forearm before picking up a saddle pad and my roping saddle with my left hand.

I set the saddle on a tack trunk in front of a stall, and went back into the tack room to pick up a brush set. Saddled and bridled, we walked out to the big outdoor arena. I couldn't help but feel like this was as close to perfect as I could get. My horse, what I hoped to could still be my girl and a fresh, open arena.

**AN: Please leave some feedback, whether it's what you want to happen, or something you would like me to post on the pinterest board!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Work a Little Harder**

I moved Killer round and round around me. No rope connecting her to me, we weren't bound by material connections, instead we were connected by bond. I couldn't believe how easily and completely she trusted me. I never once picked up the lunge line I brought out just in case I needed it.

I lowered the lunge whip I had been using to drive her in circles, turned my back to her. I waited, hands on hips for a few seconds, before hearing soft hoof beats in the sand of the arena. I gentle nudge to the small of my back, before she stuck her petite head into the space between my arm and my side. Just resting there for a few seconds, using my thumb to rub over her velvety soft nose. I loved to blatant trust and love she showed me, it was incredible.

I slowly turned into her, rubbing her ears, face, neck. Everything I could reach, this filly, this small beautiful filly, would be great someday. I thought about our partnership, how easy it was, how seamlessly we fit together. I wish the rest of my relationships were this easy.

As I stroked Killer's silky dark mane I thought about the man sitting on the gelding behind me. He has been quietly watching, now that we were done I could hear him begin to work Wrangler, putting him through his paces. I felt Killer flick her ears in accordance to where Wrangler was and what he was doing, but she never moved away or pulled her head to be able to watch him. Why couldn't men be like this, solid support that never wavered or got distracted.

I looked up to see the ranch truck and trailer pulling into the drive, I waved to Ram and began the walk to the barns. Killer bouncing around behind me, I dropped the equipment off at the tack room and put Killer in her stall. Hanging her halter up outside her door, I moved to the stall to the left, double checking that everything was ready for Sheriff before heading out to the drive the meet the new man in my life.

I couldn't keep the skip out of my step as I headed towards the ranch truck Quinn had drove to pick up Sheriff from the airport. I rushed around to the back, only to find that Quinn had already lowered the ramp and was backing the big boy down the ramp. I was already impressed that he let Quinn, an almost complete stranger, lead him through such an awkward and uncomfortable maneuver. As horses are in the prey sections of the food chain, anything that is not forward is hard for them because they cannot see where they are going. But here he was, with a person he had only just met, after what must have been a stressful ride in an airplane most of the way across the country, head low, flicking his ears back and forth listening and calmly doing just as was asked of him.

When the last hoof was firmly on solid ground, he jerked his upwards, almost catching Quinn under the chin, and began to survey his new surroundings. Trumpeting out a call to the other horses in the area, and receiving many responses, he began to get excited. Quinn gave him a quick rap over the nose with the stallion chain that was wrapped around the nose band of his halter. This brought Sheriff back down the earth, and he quieted down. Quinn motioned me over, and handed over his lead rope. As I took the lead rope in one hand I held the other hand out for him to snuffle with his velvety soft nose. When I had his undivided attention, I began to slowly walk backwards, Sheriff followed me every step of the way. I turned, confident he would follow easily, and started towards the round pen to put him through his places, similar to what I had done with Killer the first day.

Once securely inside the round pen I took off his halter, hung it on the hook outside the fence, and unsnapped the lead rope from the O ring. Using the leather lead as well as an aggressive body posture I began to push him around the ring. Looking for his inner ear to cock towards me, his head to lower and for him to start licking his lips I continued to push him around the ring, first in one direction and then the other. Finally receiving all the signs I had been looking for, I abruptly stopped pushing him and turned my back to him. It didn't take long before I heard hoof beats in the soft sand of the round pen, right after I felt him nudge the small of my back. Turning slowly I put my hand out towards his nose, not quite touching, but giving him the chance to push his nose into my hand as a show of trust and proving that I was the dominant one. This was called joining up, it is what gave me such a profound sense of team with Killer. I had learned it long ago while working colts with Melanie's father.

Deciding to quickly put him through his paces I snapped the lunge line onto the O ring beneath his chin, and sent him out around the ring at a trot. He was very graceful in all his moments, and his dark dappling was quite striking. So far I was very impressed with my west coast purchase. I would have to send pictures to Kit, who had returned to his own Ranch in Arizona.

I changed out the lunge line for his lead rope, and laid it over his neck allowing him to follow me similarly to the way Killer does. Walking down the aisle ways towards his waiting stall. I stopped at Wrangler's stall to the let Ram know which direction to head when he was ready to head to Trenton for our "talk". God if that word didn't give a girl a reason to run. Pulling the halter of Sheriffs head, I took the time to rub my hands all over his body, both checking for sensitive spots to work on as well as mimicking the way that horses groom each other.

Running my fingers through his tail and mane pulling out a few tangles I waited on Roper to stop by. Sheriff turned his head and lipped the pocket of my sweatshirt, his keen nose going directly for treats. I ruffled his forelock and gave him the horse mint that was in my pocket. Sheriff's head whipped back towards the stall door and he pinned his ears. Roper put his hands up in surrender and backed away from the door. I gave Sheriff another mint and scratched between his ears, thinking I would have liked to have done the same thing.

I stepped out of the stall locking the door behind me before tossing both horses a few flakes of hay for the night. I walked to the trucks, Roper following behind and giving me my space, smart man. We drove in tandem back to Trenton and stopped at the little all night diner about halfway between Rangeman and my apartment building. The booths and menus were always tacky with grease, the burgers juiced down your forearms and they served the best milkshakes in the entire county.

Easing into the booth, Roper across from me I reached into my pocket drawing out my cell phone and turning it off. Roper noticed what I was doing and followed suit, there was a few points in his favor. When the waitress, Kimmie, came over to hand us our menus and take our drinks orders, she totally ignored me to focus her attention on Roper. He earned even more points with me when he directed her my way to take my order first. Knowing exactly what I wanted I went ahead and ordered a bacon pepper jack cheeseburger with garlic mayo a side of curly fries a water and a caramel milkshake.

Rolling her eyes in an obvious show of distaste, she turned back to Roper batting her eyelashes and putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off and not looking at her, quickly ordered a spicy chicken sandwich with homefries a pepsi and a vanilla shake.

We made small talk while we waited on our drinks and shakes. He asked about my past with horses and I asked about his trip home to visit family. As the time disappeared, as well as our food, I found myself falling back into the same old pattern if trust with him. I was, however, still wary of the possibility he could go through another one if his phases, even though he seemed to have learned from his last one. Oh well, innocent until proven guilty and all that. Soon I found myself slurping down the very soupy remnants of my caramel milkshake, as I got the very last bit of what I could slurp through a straw I set the tin in the middle of the table. Looking up at Roper I saw him watching me, and a blush started to creep into my cheeks. I turned my phone back in to check the time and almost gasped at how late it was.

I grabbed my purse and tossed down enough cash to cover us both. Fighting an internal debate, I finally asked if he wanted to just stay the night in my spare bedroom, since I was certain we'd both be headed to the stables the following day. I stared at me slack jawed before nodding his head and following me out. In all honestly I wanted to talk to him more, I could feel myself falling again, I wanted to flush out the problems between us and quickly. Roper followed me in his almost identical truck, except his was a year older and a Chevy instead of a Ford, back to the apartment. By the time we hit the elevator I was beginning to get nervous, sure he'd been in my apartment before, hell he was the one who got the guys to move everything in for me when I first came out of the hospital. But somehow this felt different. This time I wasn't an invalid, and I knew I had not only feeling but serious sexual attraction to this man. Hell what red blooded woman wouldn't. He was 6'4" of toned tan muscle. Wide shoulders led into ripped pecs and washboard abs, the delicious v on a set of trim hips drew your eyes downward towards what I had always seen as a considerable bulge, even in the cargo pants he normally wore. Tonight he wore a set of well faded Ariat jeans that cupped him just right in all the right places accentuating his ripped thighs and delicious ass, but it made his bulge stand out even more. If we ever got there I was going to be a lucky, lucky girl.

I took a moment to compose myself before entering the apartment, checking for drool and taking a deep breath. I held the door open for him, and offered him a water from the fridge. When we were both armed with a water bottle we collapsed on the couch and I handed him the remote, it seemed a man could not be in a room with a TV and not possess the remote. He flipped to a recap of the weekend games, and turned towards me.

"Steph we need to talk, more than the filler we've had all night. I have some things I need to say and to confess because you deserve to know." I nodded my head and let him talk. "I really want to get back to where we were, hell even further than we were. I want to be with you Stephanie, and not just sexually, I want to hold you at night, I want to be the one you run to with your fears, I want to be the one who kisses away your tears and makes you feel better. I want a chance to be your man." He took a deep shuddering breath. "But before that happens I have to confess something. While I was home, under the promoting of mostly my mother, I tried to rekindle my highschool romance. I had always felt that we did not get a fair shot as I was shipped off to basic and her to college up North. So it did not take much pushing from my mother to make me take Emily out on a few dates. However I often found myself thinking of you, where you were, what you were doing, and I remembered why I didn't decide to push for a long distance relationship. She was a needy high school girl and is still as needy and self-centered as she has ever been. I had a nightmare the night I took her up to watch the stars come out, and she could do nothing but complain about me waking her. I realized then, that nothing my family said could make me love this woman the way I love you. I don't know why I had the urge to try to make things work with her, when all along my future was back home in Trenton." He took my hands and scooted closer to me, looking me in the eye. "Stephanie, I want you to be my future. You bring a light to this world that I have never seen before, and your drive to help people is matched only by Bobby. You are a bright light in a gray world around me. I never feel truly whole until I am with you. Please say you can forgive me for being such an ass, for overlooking the best thing that has ever been in my life?" His voice grew tight and I could see the unshed tears in his eyes. I had recognized his every feeling during his speech, and realized that it didn't matter what happened in the last, he had apologized for all of it, and that was what mattered.

**AN: Hope you guys like it! Let me know if there is anything you want to see happen or see on the pinterest board!**


End file.
